Making History
by Coilerfan35
Summary: She was orphaned by the same people who saved her life. What will happen when her own culture comes back into her world? What will happen when she meets someone, she probably shouldn't have met? Native American AU to switch it up. BB, M rating later. hehe
1. A Prologue

**An: Alright to explain this, we've been going through the whole formation of the U.S. in U.S. History (surprise) and just the thought of Native Americans ran this up in my head. I've always loved the tales of Pocahontas, and this will have that sort of love story BUT IT WILL NOT BE LIKE HER STORY AT ALL! Which is why I have this prologue.**

**This story will be my own, it will just be a little AU fic for a chance of scenery. I myself love alternate universe, Booth and Brennan fics, but not everyone else does. Hey, at least it's a little something different with all the Hannah drama. :P**

**If you trust me, you will love this story, because of course I'll have all sorts of fun twists and turns along the way. And of course, there will be a M RATING! Later. :) But hey, better late then never right. :) hehe**

**And like every update, I will inform you that if you want to keep up with story progress or hints to new chapters or stories follow me on twitter!**

**twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus :)  
**

* * *

In the darkest hours before dawn, a child stirs in her sleep. She is young-barely even old enough to be considered a child-and calm as she blinks against the dark surrounding her. She can hear the soft breathing of her parents, and the barely there snore of her older brother, but against the rustling of the trees outside and the movement of woodland creatures, she can hear strange footsteps moving closer.

An unsettling fear be stills her small heart, and with an unknown motive, she starts shaking the creaky posts of her crib. Her father groans and huffs a curt reply she doesn't understand, but doesn't move from his sleeping position. She tries again, and shakes the posts harder, releasing a soft cry of alert as the footsteps near, and grow in quantity.

She recognizes her name as he speaks it, but despite his tone she shakes harder, and cries just a little louder. But at that instance, they attacked, and war cries rose into the smoky air to disturb sleep. Her father jumped up instantly, and looked at her in awe, before he rested a tender hand on her mother's arm, and grabbed for the gun that slept near his side. Wood splintered at the front of their house, and the young child cried softly, but then died to silence.

Her mother jumped from her bed and grabbed her from her crib; holding her close to her chest with shaky arms. Loud shots echoed through the room, and the young child winced against the noise, burying her face against her mother's chest to try and escape the horror surrounding her. She heard footsteps, and felt her mother teeter as her brother rushed to her side, holding onto her leg and resting a protective hand against her small back. He tried to be strong, but the sickening sounds of bone weapons clashing with the flesh and bone of living beings sickened him, and brought his knees to a wobble.

"Christine!" their father yelled, as his gun was fired once again. "Hide in the cupboard."

"But Max," her mother protested, her usual sweet and gentle voice becoming one ridden with fear, and cracking under pressure.

"Don't disobey me! Hide!"

That wretched and ear splitting shot rocked through the house once again, and the young child covered her hands over her ears, her eyes screwed shut tightly against the pain pulsing through her head. She leaned her small frame against her mother's chest, and she mumbled slightly as she was jostled by the quick movements towards the cupboard near the fireplace. The creaky wooden door was thrown open, and her mother easily maneuvered inside; moving her brother to one corner, and she to the other. Darkness surrounded the siblings, and large, round eyes followed the jerky movements of the woman searching for the gun hidden behind the meats and jams stocked along the shelves.

More wood splintered, and more guns fired, but with each gun, there seemed to be another ten of whatever monsters were bestowing havoc upon her world. Screams, cries, and bloody gurgles rose into the air, and the small child scrunched up closer to herself, her eyes passing around for something to take her mind away for what she was being forced to witness. A small ball made of animal skin caught her attention, and she crawled further into the darkness to retrieve it. The instant that she was hidden behind a large sack of potatoes, a dark skinned man kicked back the door and grabbed at her mother.

Bottles crashed to the floor, and tears stained the young child's eyes as she fought the need to cry for her mother. She looked to the far corner, and noticed that her brother was gone; her breath catching in her throat as she watched him throw his small body to the tall, strong, dark skinned man with his hand laced in her mother's hair. The weapon he carried was light, but ended with a stone that looked heavy enough to break down a large tree, and with a deathly horror, she watched as that dark man raised his weapon and smashed that large rock across her brother's face, and sent his limp body crashing to the ground.

Her mother screamed his name, but soon she disappeared, and a hard thump was heard when the dark man threw her onto the ground. Gun shots rang out, but she no longer heard the cursing and yells of her father, nor did she hear the struggles from her mother. Her small shoulders shook as she watched blood move under the door, and she whimpered as she heard dark men conversing quickly in a language she had never heard before.

She released a cry, and against her better self, she crawled to her brother. She placed her small, chubby fingers upon his bloody and broken face, and tried to mutter his name. Her fingers quickly became stained with blood, and in a last ditch attempt, she placed her hand upon his chest, and tried to feel the beat she had felt within her mother.

She felt nothing.

Exactly what happened, she didn't know, but she knew enough to know what she was now orphaned, and that the only family she had, had been assassinated before her eyes. That fact was what finally brought the sobs from her chest.

She cried loud, heart wrenching cries, and kept her hand on her brother's chest. She tried to call his name, and call for her mom, but no one came. She choked against her lack of oxygen and tear laden throat, and she started to back away from the corpse before her, but an uncomfortable and quite painful heat reached her skin first.

Her shriek was sharp, but the burning of the house around her was sharper. Wood cracked and released sparks into the air that burned at her tender, soft flesh. Her tears came quicker and harder, as she tried still to back away from the pain, but to her dismay she only backed into more of the pain. Her clothing started to burn away with the fire, and she released a sharp and throat-soaring scream when fire tore up her arm, and darkened her skin into a twisted and distorted figure.

The door in front of her burst open once again, and another dark skinned figure stood before her. The young girl quaked in fear, but the eyes she looked up into were soft, and caring. The dark man quickly ducked inside and scooped her into his arms, tenderly keeping her burnt arm straight, as he let his large hands move through the long auburn locks that fell around her face.

He was warm against her, and the comfort she felt was overwhelming. Her arm still pulsated in pain, and she could barely breathe, but the fear she had experienced settled within her a fatigue she had never experienced before.

She had no idea where this man was taking her, but at this point nothing seemed to matter to her, and she allowed herself to sleep.


	2. Simple English

**An: A few things I would like to address, is that I want to thank you guys for giving me a pretty warm welcome for this story. I know some of you might be a little confused as to exactly how things are going to be going along with this story, and with that I have a few notes that I'll be pointing out.**

**This is an alternate universe fic, meaning it is NOT going to stick to the story line. Yeah, some things will be here and there from what we know from the TV show, but this will be a completely different reality. I know some of you might not like that, and I know some of you might even love it more. I for myself, love when people change things up, because it can really show you just how imaginative the author really is.**

**Second, in this fic, Brennan is talking to Angela, but then when she meets Booth, she is speaking in 'broken English'. By this I am saying that when the tribe is conversing, they are speaking in their own language, that I wrote in English. When you read them talking, they are not speaking English, but speaking their native language. Like Kathy Reichs does, when everyone is speaking French.**

**And lastly, if you haven't done so already, you can follow me on twitter to learn about progress for stories and chapters, as well as hints to future updates and story twists.**

**twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

The people of the tribe moved excited through the village, singing and dancing and feasting around the roaring bonfire that licked flames of different colors into the sky. She watched as the dry wood cracked and snapped inside of the fire, and her hand instantly came to cover the scar on her arm that resulted from the same chemical phenomenon. Her eyes closed in on the small group of men circling her father, the same man who saved her all those years ago, and an involuntary shiver ripped up her spine in an uncomfortable disgust as all of their eyes turned to her.

The multiple pairs of dark eyes all looked at her in a longing lust, except for those of her father. Their smiles were sly, and their bodies turned towards her in invitation, before being called back into the conversation circling around their leader. Her stomach pitted in horror, and she slowly backed away from the festivities, ducking down into the brush, before she was completely away from sight, and able to run further into the woods without being noticed.

Her feet bounded off the slightly marshy grounds, and her long legs easily helped her bound over fallen logs and trees. Dying leaves crunched under her feet, and she felt a soft chill rush through the air against the warm air that was still settled around them. She could tell that the cold seasons were approaching, and the death that seemed to come hand in hand wasn't a reassuring thought either.

She felt a rush of cold air brush through the thick lines of trees, and the sound of rushing water reached her ears before she pushed back the last of the shrubbery and opened herself to the large waterfall that the river fell into. Mist floated into the air, and littered her skin with small beads of water as she neared the beautiful portrait of nature, that led to the warm spring oasis she loved so much.

A small opening near the waterfall caught her eye, and she moved forwards towards the slippery stone. She stepped lightly, and kept careful care of herself as to not slip. Her fingers reached out and brushed the high pressured curtain of water, as she walked deeper into the cave hidden from sight, the mildew and smell of wet rock rising into her nose.

She heard the sound of hoof steps and the sound of soft conversation as she noticed that her father had the men he was talking to before, circled around him as they rode through the horse trails. She couldn't hear their conversation over the roar of the falls, but by the way they were looking around at their surroundings, she assumed they were looking for her.

She started to back further into the cave, but to her dismay, a dainty hand reached out and seized her arm. She turned in terror, but calmed the gasp in her throat when she noticed that it was only her friend, looking at her with determined, dark brown eyes.

"Sweetie…why are you hiding under a waterfall?"

"Angela," she muttered, her hand rising in boredom to remove the flowers that had been braided into her hair. "I'm sorry for not telling you but, I had to get away from the camp."

"Is your father trying to find a court for you again?"

"Sadly."

"Well, we're both a little old to not have husbands," Angela explained, her soft smirk following her quick fingers as she removed the braids and decorations from her best friend's flowing brown hair. Her fingers smoothed through the soft strands, and as always she envied the softness and golden colors that seemed to wrap within her hair. Her fair skin and bright eyes did well for her, and what confused many new comers about her heritage, others found very, very beautiful.

"Maybe so, Ange, but I don't understand why I must be held down by a husband. Why should I have to give my freedom to a man who does nothing other than suck up to my father and fight unfair wars," she argued with the passion of an obviously angered woman.

"Because as much as we would like it to be different, we live in a man's world sweetie," her friend offered, her soft skinned hands rising to gently brush against her cheeks. "What we were to do in life was set in stone the moment we were birthed, and no matter what, there's no going back."

"Maybe so, but wouldn't life be much more…fulfilling, if you waited long enough to have that life with someone you actually wanted to have that life with?"

"Of course it would," Angela muttered, with a shrug of her shoulder. "But we both know that you learn to love in this world. If you wait too long, life will pass you by completely."

"Which is why I don't feel the need to marry Angela. I'm in no way ready to give up my independence. I may be a woman, but I'm stronger than most others. I'm not one to easily break in a fight, and this one is no exception. I'm just getting tired of the awkwardness I feel with so many of the men in this village. It's unnerving to know that every one of them…"

"Want you?"

"Yes."

"Well, what did you except Temperance?" the lively woman asked, her hand linking with her friend's as she led her out of the wet cave they were conversing in. They walked out into the light, and easily picked their way down to the river's bed, the parting of the grass against their feet soothing, as Angela continued her statement. "Sweetie, you're different than any other woman in our village. You're exotic, and downright beautiful. Many of those men have never seen anything like you before, and are there for attracted to you. I'm sure it must be hard to have men falling for you, but in your situation, you have some gorgeous guys to choose from and I truthfully don't feel sorry for you."

"Then maybe you should go after one of them," Temperance offered, turning and walking backwards until her heels reached the edge of the rock crescent that guarded her oasis from the cold air sifting through the trees. "I know you might find some of them attractive, but just because they are strong means nothing to me. I don't feel the need to be protected, so shear strength is lost upon me."

"You're too hardheaded sweetie," her friend said lovingly, as she started leading them down the usual path into the alcove. "You need to lighten up a little bit. Take a chance on someone you're not really sure you want to take a chance on. Let the stars lead you for once, and not your mind."

"Angela, I may be too hardheaded, but you most definitely fantasize too much," she laughed, brushing her fingers against her cheek before she dove into the warm water, and rose to the surface with her hair slicked away from her face. "If I did what you wanted me to do, then I would be complying with my father, and marrying a man I didn't know. That is taking a chance I don't want to take. You know better than anyone that I will thoroughly think through any decision I'm going to make, before I make it."

"Yes, my angel Temperance, always so rational and in touch with her inner monologue," Ange grumbled, her legs dipping into the warm water as she settled herself onto the grass. She smiled as her friend swam closer to her, and her fingers casually ran through her wet hair as Temperance's arms crossed over Angela's dark skinned legs, and her eyes rose up to meet her own.

"I'm sorry, Angela, that I can't be like you want me to be, but I can't be anything other than what I am. I know exactly what I am isn't always fun when it comes to talking about my life, but look at it this way, if I do actually end up taking a chance, then it'll be a better conversation than if I always took chances," Temperance reasoned, her smile stretching across her face, before she heard the familiar echo of hooves, and turned quickly to see her father and her courtship moving through the trees. She released a soft squeak and ducked under the water, holding onto rocks and roots to keep her under the current.

Ange smirked as she looked up and met the eyes of her decorated leader. She nodded to him in recognition and smiled her sweet smile. "Hello Maska, can I help you?"

"Have you seen Temperance, Miss Angela? I seem to have lost her at the festivities," the gorgeous, but slightly wrinkled warrior asked, his back straight and proud as he displayed the paints that told of his many war conquests.

"I can't say I have, I'm sorry. Though, I'll be sure to tell her that you're looking for her if I see her."

A smile rose to the beautiful woman's lips as a curt nod was directed towards her. She watched and waited until the horses were out of sight, and far enough away to barely be heard, before she reached down and grabbed for her friend's hand. Temperance rose above the water, and reached for the grassy edge of the oasis, her breathing heavy as she coughed away the water that had settled within her lungs. Strands of her hair covered her face, and with a quick hand, she pushed the tendrils away with a laugh on her tongue.

"Next time, I'm running, than I won't be risking drowning," she teased, a weak laugh leaving her as she finally regained the right to breathe.

"In all truth sweetie, you should be heading back to the village. You're father will find you sooner or later. You might as well go to him first, and just say that you needed some time away from all the people, and then at least you can say that you're tired, and can ignore the advances of all those…delicious men," Ange offered, a smile on her lips as she rose to her feet, and extended a hand towards her dripping friend.

"I suppose you're right," Temperance whispered, her hands gathering her hair and squeezing out the extra water. "If you're heading back, just tell my father that I'll be back soon. I just need a little more time to myself."

"Will do," she agreed, her hand brushing against her friend's pale arm, before she retreated into the woods, and moved out of sight.

A deep breath settled in the bottom of Temperance's lungs, and her fingers brushed through the tangles of her hair before she worked away the water clinging to the fibers of her clothing. Her hands passed over her bare stomach, and brushed away water droplets, before she turned into the woodland flora arches, and decided to blindly stumble forward into the unexplored territories nearing the shore.

(Oooh Alternative Universes)

"Jared!" the tall, brown haired and tan man greeted as he stepped outside of the colony gates. His little brother held the usual Booth charm smile, and the two siblings locked their arms around each other as they came face to face. They laughed and ruffled each other's hair lovingly, before they separated and the older brother softly patted his younger brother's cheek. "I see you finally got enough money for the ticket over here."

"Hey, I couldn't let you have all the fun," the younger, amber eyed Booth declared. "The older sibling always seems to get the adventure."

"Hey, but not anymore," he assured, grabbing his brother's bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "You should have sent me some sort of notice before you jumped the ship. Maybe then I could have set up a comfortable cot for you."

"Oh Seeley, isn't that what this is about? Forget about the comfortable ways of life. We're here for adventure!"

"You can't very well have an adventure if you're cranky with a sore back," Seeley shot back, as he once again ruffled his brother's moppy hair. "And when was the last time you got your hair cut? I might have to hand you over to Miss Delilah to clean you up."

Jared grumbled softly, and raised his hand high enough to slap at his brother's wrist. They shared a brotherly laugh, before they ducked into the wooden cottage that Seeley had made himself. The one room abode wasn't much, but to him it was home. He dropped Jared's things near his bed, and he ran his dirtied fingers through his hair before he nodded towards a space at the far end of the room where a newly made bed could easily fit. "If you give me about a day, I can make you something to sleep on."

"It's going to be a little hard finding tough, dry wood out here though, isn't it Seeley?" his younger brother teased, his thin frame settling against his bed. "I noticed it was a little wet around here."

"It's fine Jared, I know exactly where to go to get the best and sturdiest wood," he assured, a smile on his face as he reached up and took the axe that was settled against the wall. "Of course, we could always make things interesting."

"Alright then…if you can come back with…a good twenty pounds of tough wood, then I'll do your chores for a week, and you can have free time to do whatever you want," Jared offered, a smirk on his lips as he rose to stand before his sibling. They were almost the same height, and amber clashed with chocolate in a tender love. They laughed and locked hands, kissing their knuckles in a childhood oath to uphold their bet.

"You'll be sorry little brother," Seeley muttered, as he opened his door to the smokey camp air. "You might as well learn some of the ropes now. You'll be using them a lot pretty damn soon."

(Oooh Alternative Universes)

Seeley's boots crunched dried leaves and twigs under his feet as he neared the drier areas of the forest. Light slashed through the large leaves that held the rain water high in the air, and dried the grounds almost instantly after rainfall. He smirked as a small animal jumped from trunk to trunk, and his fingers touched the bark of a nearby tree to determine how close he was to his week of freedom. Sure, he loved the life he was living, but his lack of restful breaks had left him weary on many occasions, and just the thought of relaxation was like the fine English wine he never got to taste.

In his mind, he was settled on himself, chasing his thoughts so deep into the recesses of his brain that he didn't notice the change of terrain under his feet from forest brush, to stone. He didn't realize that he was trekking up a hill, and he most certainly didn't realize that he was nearing the edge of a seemingly bottomless cliff that was littered with skin slashing thorns down to the last moment of life.

His foot touched the edge, and his body started to pitch forward, but a strong hand circled his arm, and pulled him backwards. He stumbled back, and fell on a collection of small stones, his soft groan rising into the air, as he opened his eyes and met the wide, sky blue gaze of his savior.

Her skin was pale, but she dressed like the Indians he had heard lived deep in the woods. Her hair was long, well kept, and shining under the sun's rays, as his hand absently rose to stroke the edges of the soft strands. She was panting from the terror, and inner turmoil was settled in her eyes, as she quickly stood and started to back away from him. Her mouth opened and she spoke first in native tongues, before her sweet voice came out in broken English, and she quickly disappeared into the darkness of the underbrush.

Who would have known that "fall far," would sound like an angelic symphony?


	3. I'm Honored To Make Your Acquaintance

**AN: Alright. I apologize for taking forever to update this, but truthfully...I've taken forever to sit down and update anything more than about 1,000 words. School is finally out for Thanksgiving, and I will be having a lot more time to write. Between that and eating, what could be better?**

**As some of you may or may not know, you can hit me up on Twitter to be told what's going on with story updates, what they'll be about, and when they'll be up. If you're interested, follow this little word linkeh: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

**Also, review. :) Maybe your words will help my cold go away. :( Boo for sickness!  
**

* * *

Angela glanced upwards as her hand moved through Temperance's hair. Her slender fingers picked the few flowers gracing the small clearing they were in, and she softly braided them into her friend's lengthy auburn hair. She observed the position of the sun, and glanced to her side to make sure her assessment of the time was correct. "I'm sure your father will be looking for you soon."

Temperance grumbled, and closed her eyes to appreciate the small gust of wind that rolled over her body. The tree leaves rustled a soothing song, and the sight of the usual green leaves coloring to bright yellows, oranges, and reds, filled her chest with a sense of awe for nature's beauty. Her eyes traveled over the colors painted across the horizon, and with a final rueful flicker of her eyes, she too looked to the sun to determine what time it is. "I think we should just stay here," she muttered as her fingers brushed over the crisping grass below her. "Truthfully, I'm sick of having to do this."

"Maybe if you just…went into this with an open mind…I'm telling you sweetie, it isn't going to get any better. You should just try and relax. Maybe you'll learn to love one of these men," Ange offered, looking down into her friend's eyes as she tilted her head back against her leg.

"Well, I suppose that could happen," Temperance mumbled as she kept her gaze with Angela's up-side down one. "But…I truthfully don't think that is how this should happen. I'm not a huge proponent of love in the first place-"

"Then why don't you just…choose one of these guys and marry him?"

"Because I don't need to! Like I said yesterday, I would much rather choose who I want to be with instead of someone else doing so for me."

"Oh…you just don't want to listen to your father do you?"

"Well," she laughed, rolling onto her stomach and quickly pushing herself up. "That's partly it."

The two shared a laugh, and they both quickly brushed away the lingering grass and dirt sticking to their bodies. They started walking towards the village, but Temperance stilled when she heard a foreign noise reach her ears. She glanced around the surrounding woods, and smirked as curiosity pulsated from her heart. With a quick touch to Angela's wrist, and a glance to where the faint sound was coming from, the young woman brushed through the foliage, and moved her way closer to the bay.

"Temperance!" Angela growled, angrily throwing a small nut and hitting her friend in the head. "You know we aren't supposed to go that way. Those…strangers are there. Your father is going to kill you if he finds out."

"Correction," the smiling deviant said. "He's going to kill us, because you're coming with me."

A pale hand circled around a tanned wrist, and Temperance easily dragged Angela a couple feet into the woods before she jerked out of her grasp. Her friend's blazing brown eyes stared into her own, and instantly stopped Temperance's attempts of escaping. The young woman tilted her head, and she softly chewed on her lip, as she allowed her question to slip. "Angie…what's wrong?"

"Sweetie, I'm not going to let you start acting like this," Angela growled, her eyes glancing at the scene behind her friend. "Your father is a strong man, and he would never want to put anyone into danger, so if he says to NOT go towards the bay…then I wouldn't be going towards the bay. You don't know what these people could do to you, and I don't want to be burying my best friend."

"That's absurd. What person could be a cold blooded killer like that?"

"Have you not heard the stories some of the others tell at night? They're horrid. They talk about…these…weapons these people have. They're loud, and if you get hit with whatever it is they release, it tears through your skin. They don't appreciate what nature has to offer, because all they want to do is expand the land they live on. They breathe destruction Sweetie, and they aren't real nice to those who are different than who they are. If they saw you or me they would most likely take us hostage and kill us. They can't help it…it's in their blood."

"Angela," Temperance laughed humorlessly. "Their blood…is my blood. I am what they are, but I'm not a killer."

"No, you're different," her friend insisted. "You were born and raised to appreciate everything around you. They were born and raised to be wasteful, and hurtful."

"You JUST said they can't escape it. I can't escape what is inside of me either. I'm no different than those people over there, and I can't believe that you of all people would categorize people you don't know as killers. I would have thought you would be smarter than to listen to gossip," she whispered, her head shaking as she stepped from the forest and started to make her way towards the village once again. "You were right before…my father will be looking for me."

(Oooh Alternative Universes)

"And this scar, I received during our last battle," Elsu muttered as he traced the scar raised against his muscular back. "I tore out the arrow head right after I got shot, and was able to send the others retreating before I got it looked at."

"Hm," Temperance muttered as she trailed her toe through the river's waters. "That's fascinating, but you realize that you really should have kept fighting with the arrow in your back. By tearing it out, you just caused yourself to bleed more."

"I…didn't know that," the muscular warrior sneered, leaning closer to her unconsciously. "I can truthfully say that I've never met a woman as smart as you."

She smirked and shook her head, scrubbing her fingers against her temple in an attempt to push aside her headache. She sighed and reached down to brush her fingers through the water once again, before she stood up and brushed off her legs. "I'm flattered by your compliments Elsu," she said politely, while letting her eyes glance around for something to occupy him. Her fingers touched the bracelet on her wrist, and she smirked when she quickly took it off, and hid it within her clothing. "Oh…no."

"What's wrong?" Elsu asked, as he rose to his feet and straightened his back to flaunt his pronounced torso muscles.

"My bracelet," Temperance whispered, as she turned to show him her blank wrist. "The one my father gave to me when I was a child. I seem to have lost it. Will you please help me look for it?"

"Of course," the man spoke huskily, a suggestive smile on his lips before he turned towards the path they had took and began to search through the underbrush.

Temperance smiled and pulled her bracelet from her side, latching it around her wrist before she easily sauntered into the woods and headed as far away from her date as possible. She ducked under fallen trees and brushed past dying foliage, until she stilled her footsteps to listen to her surroundings. The familiar echo of pounding floated with the wind, and Temperance's earlier conversation with Angela brushed through her mind and brought her advances to a halt. She was curious, both about the life beyond those trees, and the man she had saved from plummeting to his death. With a final breath to quell her doubts, she firmly grasped the limbs of the flimsy tree blocking her way, and pushed them behind her, as she trekked into forbidden territory.

(Oooh Alternative Universes)

"Seeley, you can go further than that," Jared called as he threw the small leather bound ball in his brother's direction. "Or at least I hope you can. I don't know how well your hand eye is now a days."

"My hand eye is perfect you little pest," he teased, as he tossed the ball back to his brother. "I'm more worried about your arm. It seems you've gotten a little weak since I've been there to outshine you."

"Oh really?" Jared asked, laughing as he tossed the ball in his hand. "Well, why don't you go fetch?" he asked, as he chucked the ball high into the air, and into the woods behind his brother. He rolled his shoulder, aching from the force, but that pain dissolved instantly when he saw the look on his brother's face. The two locked eyes and Jared simply shrugged his shoulder to quell any questions. "You gonna go get that Seel?"

"You little bastard," Seeley mumbled, as he kicked the dirt behind him in frustration, and ran into the forest with his laughing brother behind him.

(Oooh Alternative Universes)

Temperance crouched beside one of the trees as she glanced into the community built near the bay. She looked over the complex architecture of their city and smiled as the occupants ran around the clearings. Smoke rose into the air and the sound of pounding, scratching, and cutting filled her head and turned the sounds of the voices into a blur within her ears. Her eyes narrowed in fascination as she watched the interactions of the other people, but before she realized it's presence, an object zoomed past her head, and she fell backwards in fear.

She didn't know what it was, but as she looked upon the small, brown sphere, she narrowed her eyes and moved forward to pick it up. She studied it in her palm, and turned towards the direction the ball came from, just in time to see the man she saved the night before making his way towards her. Fear licked at her heart, and against her common sense, she threw it in his direction; screaming at herself within her mind against her own stupidity.

Seeley grumbled as he made his way through the underbrush, searching for the ball his jackass brother threw into the woods. He moved away some of the low hanging branches, and chewed on his lip as he searched, tilting his head when the ball rolled towards him. He reached down to pick it up, but his eyes rose to where the object came from; his curiosity rising as he moved closer to the back of the large, shady tree trunk.

Temperance breathed heavily as she tried to step backwards. Her back slammed into that of another tree, and she dug her nails into the soft bark to try and calm herself. She glanced beside her, ready to run away, but a soft gasp from the man in front of her stilled her escape.

"It's you," he whispered to himself, his hand tightening on the ball within his grasp. "What are you doing here?"

His questions barely registered in her mind, and she shook her head to try and communicate that she wasn't sure at this point. She ran through her mind, trying to remember the small amount of English that her birth parents had taught her, but just as she was about to open her mouth, the call of her tribe echoed through the woods. Her eyes turned towards her east, and as if she was possessed, she started to move past the stranger, and towards her village.

She took a couple steps forward, but whimpered when she was stopped by the man's hand lacing with her own. She glanced at the connected digits between them, and shivered as she fought to regulate the breath that had swooped from her lungs. Her cerulean eyes looked up into his own, and another shiver ripped through her spine as he pulled her closer to him and brushed his thumbs against the soft skin of her hand.

The calls from her father reached her ears again, and she whined softly as she forced herself to pull away from this man she felt as if she was magnetically attracted to. She started to run away, but once again he stopped her, and stood in front of her. She tried to move around him, but he refused to let her pass and continuously blocked her path.

"What?" she asked fiercely, her eyes blazing as she internally hoped that she communicated what she wanted to correctly.

His eyes widened, and he tilted his head at her, a small smile rising on his lips. "You speak English?"

She shrugged as her answer. "Barely," she answered, before she quickly said in her own language. "My tribe is calling for me, I must go."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what you're saying…but…I have to ask you. What's your name?"

Temperance narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating his words before she nodded and took in a deep breath. She looked up into his eyes, and huffed out a hurried breath when she heard the call of her father nearing. "Temperance," she said quickly, before she rested her hands against the strong muscles of his chest, and removed him from her path.

Seeley stumbled away, and instantly brought his hand to his chest, still feeling the heat of her palms against his body. His smile was giddy, and stupid, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he continued to stare at the spot she disappeared into. "What a lovely name. Temperance…I'm honored to finally make your acquaintance."


	4. Caught and Rescued

**An: All-nighters totally help with writing new chapters. :) They really do.**

**Twitter: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

Her breathing was labored as she made her way through the foliage around her; stopping and listening intently to try and place herself at the most opportune place near her father's search party. She could tell by the thundering boom of his voice that he was less than pleased, and she groaned when she tried to locate the party in the now silent woodlands. She took her risk, and stepped into the grass near the river bed; making her way up towards the village, before she heard the pounding of horse hooves, and the still angered call of her father.

"Temperance!" she heard, before she sighed and turned to face the man that was tense from head to toe. Her heart rate sped up irrationally at the display of her father's muscles pronounced under taut, sun darkened skin, and in a lame defense against her growing fear, she brought her arms around her thin self.

"Hello father."

"Do. Not. Speak," he demanded quickly, his dark eyes dual orbs of inferno. "You have disobeyed me…I've told you and our whole tribe time and time again to NOT go to the bay. Do you want to explain yourself, and inform me why it is you are so special?"

"I was…just curious, father," Temperance whispered, as she took a chance to lower her gaze momentarily. "I had heard unknown sounds from the bay area, and I wanted to find out what it was."

"And was that worth risking your life?"

"It was only the construction of their village…" she muttered quietly. "So no, it was not."

"You two may leave," he growled over his shoulder, dismissing the two men that had followed her father close on horseback. Her cerulean eyes followed the disapproving glares of the two men, and an irritated growl rose in her throat to serve as their warning.

"I despise those two," she grumbled under her breath, her muscles jumping when his voice rose into that of a bellow once more.

"My primary focus is not on my warriors Temperance! It is on my daughter! Do you realize that if one of those men saw you, you would have died? Do you realize that if you were as sloppy at concealing your trail as you were when you deserted Elsu you might have led their army straight into the heart of our village? Do you realize that by tempting these people you might single handedly kill every person who has ever cared for you?"

"Yes father," she stated, ignoring voicing her earlier interaction with one of the colony men. "I did not think of the repercussions of my actions before, but I assure you I see them now. To try and further ease your mind, my path followed the creek beds, and my movements were swift. If I had followers, they would not be able to catch me, and my tracks were perfectly covered."

"I praise you for your awareness my daughter…but your awareness is select, and we are living a tense lifestyle with these intruders. I have not been approached by them, and I have seen the damage they have done. Obviously, with you as proof, not all of these white men are evil. Many are quite kind, but there are some, like in any culture, that are thirsty for blood and power. I must know who these people are; before I let my tribe interact with them. Do you understand?"

"Yes father I do."

"I accept your word, but it is not enough to punish you for what you have done. You are condemned to the village until further notice. You are to help Healer Abey with anything she needs. The furthest you are allowed to go is the middle of the corn fields, and you must be accompanied by guards appointed by me at all times. Are these conditions understood?"

Anger brought her blood to a boil, and her hands started to shake in their fisted positions at her side. She had been condemned to the camp before, but never before did she have to be guarded. The whole reason she ran away in the first place was to get away from the idiotic, war-horny, kiss asses that followed her father around, and now they were ordered to follow her as if she was some incompetent child.

"Are these conditions understood?"

"Yes," she gritted out. "I will report immediately to Abey's hut when we return to the village. She will fill my life with the grief you wish to bestow upon me. At least though, she isn't a fan of men, and will gladly kick out the bachelors who focus more on their inner sexual monologue than actually keeping me in line."

Maska groaned and passed one large hand over his face. His shoulders slumped under his mental fatigue, and he simply directed his horse towards their village. "Go, daughter," he ordered roughly. "You have a great quantity of work to do."

"Will I have the liberty to a meeting with my father?" she asked bitterly. "Away from your followers?"

"Not until you've calmed down, and regained a level head."

"Even with a level head you refuse to listen. Now why is that father? Why won't you listen to your own daughter, while you'll listen to the pointless and fantasized war stories that most of those men made up? Do I not matter as much as your warriors do?"

"This is why I won't speak now Temperance," he chuckled deep in his chest. "Come to me with logical reasoning, and intent to speak with me in peace. Then and only then will I listen to your words. Now, you are in our village limits, and Elsu volunteered to watch you first. He's hurt that you ran out so quickly."

"Funny," Temperance hissed between her teeth, as she walked quickly along the dirt paths leading into her village, and dodged the hand that Elsu reached out to guide her forward. She grumbled something indecipherable, and before the muscled warrior could reach out and stop her, she had ducked into Healer Abey's hut, and disappeared from sight.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I'm telling you Seel. You're going crazy," Jared said, as he hung his washed and still dripping laundry on the line strung against the house. "Maybe you accidently inhaled some sort of drug in those woods and imagined her. I've sat around the fires at night and I haven't heard one Indian story."

"I didn't imagine her," Seeley growled, as he wadded up a dripping rag and chucked it at his brother's head. "She's real, and that's the second time I've seen her. At first, I almost fell over a ledge, and she was there to pull me back. She ran away before I could talk to her, but just then…I got to see her again. She…she can't speak much English, but...now I know her name."

"Alright then lover boy, what's her name?"

"She told me Temperance."

"Sounds like a pretty English name for a Native American princess," the younger Booth teased, as his eye roll accompanied the tossing back of the dampened rag. "Are you sure you aren't just…wishing you had that dame back home? Rebecca, right?"

"No, no. That doesn't make sense because she looks nothing like Rebecca. Yes, her skin is pale, but…her hair, is a long, dark mahogany. Her eyes are wide, and shine with the color of the dawn sky. Her hands are dainty, and unworked. Her nails contain not one speck of dirt, and her face shines with the passion for life, not with oils or sweat from her brow."

"She sounds like a fantasy, Seel. I'm sorry. If I got to see her for myself, I wouldn't doubt your words but, brother, I don't think there is a woman that sounds as beautiful as you describe. I for one have yet to find a close alternative."

"What if I find her?" Seeley asked; his dark chocolate eyes alight with revelation. "What I bring her here somehow and you lay your eyes on her, first hand."

"Then I would believe you, but how are you going to get her to come with you? You just told me she barely speaks English. You can't just tell her you made yet another bet with your brother."

"I don't know yet," he grumbled as he stood from the basin he was washing his clothes in. "But it'll happen. I promise you, you'll get to see her. I just…I have to go now. She left about an hour ago; maybe I'll be able to find her trail and locate where she lives."

"Now you just sound like a stalker."

"Shut up Jared," Seeley teased as he made sure his knife as in his pocket, and his gun was on his back. "Cover for me. Tell them I'm searching for a fresh supply of something…wood or rods that the women can use to make their baskets. Give me two days to find her, and if I'm not back by midnight at the end of the day, come after me."

"Fine, fine…but you owe me for doing your laundry."

"Deal," he nodded, as he made a break for the woods, with the biggest smile on his face.

~*~*B+B*~*~

Healer Abey was an older woman. Her face was sagging and her skin was littered with wrinkles, but her personality still shined bright. She is very outgoing, and if there is something on her mind, don't plan on not hearing it. Even though she isn't the…nicest of souls, she sure is one of the most entertaining, and one of the most protective…that is if she likes you.

At the moment…Temperance was having a hard time trying to gain Healer Abey's approval after her adventure.

"You know darling, you shouldn't be running all around in these woods. Things are changing. And you are gorgeous. A man would jump your bones in a heartbeat, and I know you don't want that. Men are disgusting. All they want to do is kill and –"

"Abey!" Temperance yelled, as she hooked more leaves onto the drying string. "I understand. That's one of the reasons why I've been disobeying my father lately. I refuse to marry a mindless idiot that wants to impregnate me with the seed he has most likely shared with half the women in this tribe."

"And more power to you child, but what are you doing running into white people societies? You think their men are any better? They're probably worse? All men are worse! When I was young, I was in your same situation. I had all those muscled, toned, warriors after me but, no! I refused to let them touch me, and here I am, exactly where I want to be. Those guys will just mess up your life and make you conform to them. You won't have a say in the matter anymore because you'll have to listen to everything they say."

"Do you mind repeating that speech to my father?" she asked over her shoulder, stringing the ropes over the small burning fire that was used to dry out the leaves. "He refuses to let me get a word in edgewise about this whole problem. I don't understand why he is trying so hard to get these men to seduce me enough into marrying them. It's pathetic really."

"Men ARE pathetic!"

"Oh my goodness," she grumbled, as her hands passed over her face and she rubbed at her temples to stifle her throbbing head. She sucked in a deep breath to prepare for Abey's next speech, but unease turned palpable outside of the hut. She could hear the gasps of some of the other villagers, but most importantly she could hear the hissing, angry words of two soldiers. She quickly made her way over to the flap covering the opening of the hut, and moved outside, watching as one soldier led a pale man by a rope around his neck, and the other held the weapons that said man most likely had when they found him.

Horse hooves pounded from the other side of the village, and Temperance shook in sympathy for the man as she watched her father ride past her, and skid to a violent stop before the apprehended colonist.

"What is this?" Maska demanded, in the same tone of voice he had used with her earlier.

"We found this snow skin trespassing in our woodlands," one of the soldiers said, tugging the man closer by the rope around his neck. "He looked like he was scouting, and I decided I would bring him to you. I wanted to kill him on spot, but it's not my place to decide the fate of this weasel."

"At that it's not," her father assessed, narrowing his eyes to the man. "Does he understand our tongue?"

"No sir, he does not."

"Tie him at the stake, and find me someone who understands him. He must be offered a word to defend himself before I can offer his trial to our gods. Keep his bindings tight, and make sure he is fed when his stomach grows, and is given drink when his lips lighten."

"It is hard to see that sir, for he is so fair already," the soldier joked, smirking and chuckling as the audience around him joined the teasing serenade.

"Follow my orders," Maska growled. "Now!"

Temperance's eyes narrowed as she moved further into the shadows. She watched as her father rode back to his hut, and her heart ached as she heard the humiliating cries the soldier released to tease the white man being hauled to the stake. She couldn't see the man's face clearly as he was led away, but once he was settled in the middle of the village, and his arms were tied tightly around his back, she caught a glimpse of his face and her breath escaped from her lungs.

The man that was put on display before her was the same man she encountered earlier. The same man that had held her to him in a tender vice that brought a flutter to her heart and the same man that she still felt the heart beat of under her fingers. Her stomach flipped within her, and she felt a rush of sickness pass over her, as she slunk out of the shadows and made herself plain to see.

She smiled when he looked up, and a soft whimpering mewl left her lips at the relieved look that was in his eyes. For some reason, he felt as if he was safe in her presence, and the nagging in the back of her mind was enough to make herself keep that promise. She held her hand up as a signal to wait, before she turned to Elsu and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Escort me," she hissed, before she moved in a near gallop towards her father's quarters.


	5. Warm Touches, Cool Air

**An: A couple quick updates...I'm tired. Tomorrow is Bones day. I think I did good on my chemistry test. There will be a new chapter of Shuffle in the near future, and hopefully a new chapter of GIT by the end of this week. But I can only do so much...:P I'm trying to get everything ready to send in for GSA, and right now, that's stressing me out, but I'm trying my best. :)**

**So enjoy this and send me reviews to sooth my mind.  
**

* * *

"Father," Temperance called as she pressed through the guards standing before the hut entrance and into the fire heated shelter. "Father I must speak with you."

"If this is about your discontent with my decision about your relationships-"

"No," she interrupted with unsure urgency. "No, that's not it. I admit, in truth, that I was eavesdropping on your commands, but I can help you. I understand a small amount of English, enough to translate for you, and I plead for you to accept my help."

"Why are you so eager to translate his tongue daughter? You are acting strange."

"I'm only protecting the tribe," she explained with a smooth smile. "I doubt you'll find another ally Indian this side of the mountains that can barely begin to speak English. Come on father, who else would be better to help, that a loyal, pure blood Englishwoman?"

Maska smiled before her, and snorted at her words. He stepped closer to her, and let his hand rise to run his fingers into her flowing locks. The tall man ducked his head, and pressed his tender lips against her forehead. His thumb passed against her cheeks, and with the warmth of the fire radiating in his eyes, he nodded his affirmation. "You, my gorgeous, independent, stubborn child are only English by blood. By heart, you are one of us."

"I know father," she whispered, her fingers coming to gently touch her heart. "Would you like to come and witness, or should I speak with him personally...try and gain his trust."

"I wish not to pressure him," Maska declared. "Go, and call me when he is ready to speak directly to me."

"What about Elsu? He will intimidate the poor man as well."

"Elsu will stay here with me. We will view your interactions from my door. All you have to do is motion me over when he is ready."

"Yes father," Temperance accepted, as she moved towards the archway. "But...before I go...I must confess something."

Her father's eyes rose to her own, and her hand tightened against the wood curved to make the opening. She sucked in a deep breath of the smoky air, and a soft smile touched her lips, before they opened to release her words. "He will be here in peace. I would bet my life on it."

"And how are you so sure of this fact?"

"You always told me that you could tell the story of a person through their eyes. His are kind; warm, and reassuring. They don't belong to a man that would live to hurt."

"I hope you're right my daughter. I hope you are right."

~*~*B+B*~*~

She could swear that his eyes lit up like a million stars when she walked towards him. She could feel the eyes of her father...and sadly, her body guard, burrowing holes into her back as she neared the anxious Englishman. Her breath was shaky as she neared him, and once she knelt in front of him, she quickly dispelled any facial expression. "For this...you don't know me."

"Alright," Seeley muttered, his eyes rising to the two men staring at him with a stone faced glare.

"Why...you here?"

"Looking for you," he confessed with a smile, not realizing that he made her stomach turn full circle. "My name is Seeley by the way. Seeley Booth. I told my brother about you, and he doubts that you exist. So I set out to prove him wrong."

"Why would he not believe me?" Temperance asked, tilting her head curiously.

"He said, and I quote directly, that he didn't believe that a woman as beautiful as I described could be alive," he spoke truthfully, smiling at the blush that crept under her cheeks.

"My father has me translate," she muttered, her hand coming to rest over her fluttering heart. "I understand more than speak."

"That's perfectly fine," Seeley nodded. "What does he want to know?"

"Why...you here. I cannot tell him you searched for me."

"Then don't. Say I was searching for some basket reeds, and stumbled a little too far into your territory. I gave those two guys my weapons as soon as they caught me. I only had then to ward off any animals, not to use them upon man."

"Okay," she whispered; her elegant body turning and her fingers curling towards her. Her father strolled from his position in front of his hut: Elsu following close on his heels. He raised a hand to still the man behind him, and made his way, until he was standing beside his daughter.

"What does he say?" he asked, his eyes steeled, but holding a calm gentleness within them.

"He said he was only looking for basket reeds. He claims he stumbled to far into our territory, and happily relinquished his weapons to our soldiers. He tells me they were with him only for the protection from the wild, and not that of man," Temperance explained, looking up at her father, before smiling softly to the man before her.

"And what is your opinion of him?"

"I believe he tells the truth. Like I said, he lives not to kill."

"Then set him free," Maska said, removing the knife he had at his side and handing it to his daughter.

Seeley stayed still in his place, his eyes widening once he heard her father speak in an unknown language, and unsheathe his weapon. His breathing became erratic, and all of a sudden, his bindings felt a whole lot tighter.

Temperance rose to her feet, and smirked a small smile as she watched the man hang his head in fear. She moved around him, and tore the knife through the ropes that began digging into his skin. She returned the knife to her father and crouched before the man, moving her fingers under his chin so she could lift his eyes to her.

"You are free," she whispered, the smile on her lips shinning brighter than the sun.

"I have an idea," Seeley muttered, once his arms came around, and the tension started to roll from his shoulders. "How about, we try and bring two people together. We can arrange a peaceful meeting between our colony and your tribe."

"How will we speak?"

"I'll teach you, how to speak English," he proposed.

"My father will want to know how this will benefit you. He is...wary, of your people."

"I'll get to see your gorgeous face much more than usual," he whispered, their sly smiles reflecting the other, before her father interrupted their conversation.

"What do you two speak of?"

"He has a proposition. He says that he is willing to teach me English, so that we can communicate with the white people. He said we could, ultimately, live in peace," she translated, glancing over her shoulder to see Elsu standing as rigid as a statue.

"And his benefit?"

"Our culture...he finds us fascinating."

"Hmm, well. His eyes tell stories of mischief...but they also bleed of kindness," Maska observed, reaching his hand out and turning over Seeley's palm. "His skin is tough. He works hard. I will allow this, but there will be a probation period. You still must be watched by my guards, and your punishment isn't close to being over."

"I'm aware father," she muttered. "But I am benefiting our tribe by doing this. By learning their tongue, possibilities are endless."

"Two hours before sun high," he spoke. "That's when your lessons will begin."

"Yes father," Temperance acknowledged, smiling when her father pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"What did he say," Seeley asked, rubbing his tender wrists.

"Two hours before the sun is high," she said, pointing towards the sky. "Our lessons will begin then."

"Noon," he said, a smirk on his lips. "Two hours before noon."

~*~*B+B*~*~

It was close to midnight when Seeley snuck back into the colony. He ducked around the guards and kept to the shadows, until he crept into his house and closed the door behind him. The sound of his brother's snoring rose into the air, and Seeley chuckled as he moved towards the bed Jared had stole from him and tapped his knuckles against his brother's skull.

"Hey Jar-head," Seeley whispered. "Wake up."

"What are you doing?" Jared grumbled, his hand rising as he tried to swipe away the fingers knocking against his temple.

"I needed to tell you something. I got captured by Temperance's tribe, and once they let me go, I offered to help teach her English. I thought that maybe if we had that connection, I could talk Cullen into a meeting with her father, and then we would be able to live here without all the tension."

"God, you were always such a sap."

"Hey, I'm sorry that I don't want to kill innocent, kind people just because they're different."

"In this case…this girl…she isn't really different. As far as our bet goes, she still isn't even real."

"Well," Seeley growled, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "Maybe you should walk out to the old Oak tree about 100 yards north of here. Meet me there at eleven, and you'll get to see that she's real."

"Alright, but tell me why you aren't coming back here to stay? And how am I supposed to cover for you much longer? People are going to notice when Mr. Fix-it isn't around to help everyone in their time of need."

"I don't know Jared," Seeley grumbled, as he grabbed one of his bags, still packed with some of his clothes. "Just use your imagination, and I'll be back tomorrow. I'll be talking with Chief Maska tomorrow on exactly how we're going to make this work. But I'm telling you…if you speak about this to anyone, I will personally cut out your tongue, and parade around with it on a stake."

"No need for threats in a realm of brotherly love."

"Jackass."

~*~*B+B*~*~

A prickling anticipation plucked at his nerves, as Seeley crept back into the village. He made his way towards the hut he was given to stay in, and he breathed in a relaxed sigh when the heat of the softly burning fire reached his chilled limbs. He rested his bag near the door, and began to make his way to the make shift bed made up for him, before he felt the presence of someone else around him.

"Where were you?" Temperance asked, the smile on her face a teasing one.

"I had to tell my brother I was here. I told him that if I didn't come back by midnight tomorrow, to come look for me, and I thought I might as well give him the heads up while I could," Seeley explained, as he settled down on the pile of blankets and pillows. "What are you still doing awake?"

"I heard you…leaving," she muttered, once again hoping that she was speaking correctly.

"Was I that loud?"

"I sleep light."

"You're a light sleeper," he corrected.

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Good," he smiled, tapping his hand to the space beside him. "Come sit down," he invited, smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest, and slowly made her way over to him.

"Tell me," Temperance whispered, as she settled down beside him. "Why you are here. Why did you come?"

"Well, I don't really know why I came here. I guess I was just looking for some adventure…something new, and challenging to try and accomplish. I was born in northern Italy, but moved to England when I was very young. I pretty much took care of my brother and myself growing up. My father drank a lot and my mother never stuck around in the first place. So, once Jared got old enough to go off on his own, I made my way here, searching for something to occupy my time," he explained, tossing a small rock into the fire before him.

"Did you…find what you were searching for?"

"More so than you think," he smiled, looking over at her with a shimmer in his eyes she had never seen in the eyes of someone else. "What about you? What's your story?"

"My family was…killed, in a fire," she said slowly, turning her arm over in the light so he could see the scar tissue that had once been licked by fire. "Father saved me, and raised me within our tribe. I…guess you ask that because I am, very light."

"You're pale," he offered, softly running his fingers along the even paler scar tissue. "I was just…curious, but I'm sorry this happened to you. Do you remember anything about your family?"

"Yes. I was four when they died. Which is…why I can speak small amounts of English," Temperance whispered, smiling as his fingers traced along the design burned into her skin. "I had a brother. Our…village was…burned by another tribe. They shot my father. Did the same to my mother, and killed my brother before me. I was hidden, and left to die."

Her voice had become strained, and her breathing became harder; her chest rising and falling as if she had a weight placed upon her chest. She could recall the images from that night deep within her subconscious, and she also recalled the images that flashed across her vision from the many nightmares she had had over the years. Her lip quivered in protest, and she felt her arm start a minuscule shake within his grasp.

"Temperance," he whispered, the hand on her arm slipping to lace with her fingers, while his free hand reached up to softly brush away the tears trickling down her face. "Don't talk about it if it's going to make you upset. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine. You didn't know," she muttered, her attention becoming completely fixated on the soft brush of his thumb against her palm. "I should probably go…you and I…we must sleep."

"Sure," he agreed, standing up with her and moving towards the opening of his sleeping barracks. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I believe I would tell you, if I was not," she promised, a small smile on her face appearing at their still laced fingers. "Thank you, Seeley."

"You're welcome," Seeley hushed, his arm curling towards himself as he brought the back of her hand to his lips. "Sleep well Temperance. I wish you pleasant dreams."

"Likewise," Temperance muttered, a look of melancholy passing across her face, the second that her hand dropped from the warmth of his own, to be attacked by the frigid air circling through the darkened forest.


	6. The Cycle Of Life

**An: A pretty cutesy update for you while the snow falls outside. :) As an update, if you read any of my other stories, I am trying to update Getting In Touch as soon as possible, but school is really blowing. XD I'm so tired now, and I have no idea why. (Most likely a horrible diet. But what could a vegetarian expect when all the food in the house has some sort of meat product in it?) But I assure you, I'm trying as hard as I can. I might have to resort to shorter chapters, but it's not like I'm blocked from writing. I know what I'm going to do, it's just a matter of sitting down and doing so.**

**But until then, I'm going to help put ornaments on the tree, eat some chocolate ice cream...(bad diet! XD), place the document files cluttering my desktop on a zippy drive, and most likely try and crank out a chapter of Shuffle before I am doomed to sleep. :P**

**I wish I didn't have to sleep.**

**Or...well I wish I could command myself to just...gain it's own energy without sleeping. I love sleeping, but there is never enough time in the night for me to get enough sleep, nor is there enough time in the day for me to do every thing that I try to accomplish. :P**

**Bleh.**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

The air was chilly as Temperance, Seeley and Elsu made their way towards the circle of trees that closed around the large oak that stood tall and pronounced besides the river's edge. Temperance and Seeley walked slowly, marching in step and talking quietly in the language Elsu couldn't understand. The warrior remained mounted on his horse, his eyes narrowed on the back of the man standing uncomfortably close to the woman he was supposed to be protecting. As a fighter, and defender of his tribe, he was in no way close to being comfortable around this Englishman, and the way he held himself around Temperance made him anxious. In his opinion, he spoke to her and acted as if he already knew her. The way he smiled at her, and made her laugh made him jealous, and curious. Never once had he heard the gorgeous princess laugh, and now this supposed 'stranger' was doing just that with ease.

Their shoulders bumped as they walked, and he listened closely to their conversation. He listened to the flow of their words and tried to find any similarities between the language they were speaking, and the language he knew, but he only came up short. He felt angered at the lack of understanding, and prayed to the heavens above him that he could understand the conversations they spoke of. His trust for this man was thin, and it was in no way growing when he couldn't understand him.

"Your friend back there…he's a little tense," Seeley observed, glancing over his shoulder momentarily to look into the steel gaze of the mounted warrior. "I have a bad feeling that he's going to shoot me through the heart for just speaking to you."

"He might," she joked, catching his quick gaze, and laughing at his momentary strike of fear. "You have no room to worry. You are not dangerous to us, and therefore, your life is cherished."

"Cherished?" he asked, letting his body drift enough so that their shoulders brushed again.

"Yes. Life is cherished in our minds," she explained, her eyes shining as she found her new born confidence to speak the language she had begun to learn years ago. "We don't kill unless necessary."

"Well, with that look in his eyes, he found all the necessity he needs," he grumbled, stepping forward and jumping over a small stream, before he turned and extended his hand to her.

"I can get over this myself," she stated, popping her hip to signal her playful distain.

"Maybe so," he assured, as he reached further and softly grasped onto her hand. "But, this is a part of my culture," he explained, as he helped her over, and let his hand drift to her lower back to steady her against the banks. "Men are raised to be gentlemanly. We are brought up to protect the women around us, and make them feel special. It's called being chivalrous."

"Chivalrous?" she asked, testing the new word on her lips, while letting her body drift against his hand.

"Yes. The idea of chivalry dates back to a medieval code of knighthood. In Europe, hundreds of years ago, warriors like your good buddy here, were dubbed knights, and were held to a highly respected code. They valued courtesy, and if troubles came about, they would act in a way of self-sacrifice. They carried a sense of fair play, and fulfilled their days by being very considerate towards women," he explained, walking forward with her, with his hand still settled at her back.

"But, we do not live in a 'medieval' time…and you are not a knight," she explained, smiling at him, and enjoying the extra warmth his touch provided. "So why should this…code…be held to you?"

"Well, like I said, it's an idea," he explained. "The code itself was unbreakable for knights, but the overall way they acted was adopted by the people around them. For years and years good men have adopted the act of being chivalrous."

"Good men?"

"Yes. Other men just focus on themselves. They're selfish, and spoiled, and worthless beings in my eyes. My grandfather was very strict when it came to respect, and I'm glad he was so."

"As am I," she smiled, as she nodded towards the tree they were approaching. "I've never met a man as polite as you. Let alone one as polite after such a small time of knowing each other."

"That's a good thing," he assured, leading her towards the trunk of the tree that would shield them from the oncoming wind. "I'm glad I've made a great first impression, and in an attempt to uphold that impression, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, nodding to Elsu, and retrieving the blanket that was folded against the horse's back.

"My brother, we're very…competitive."

"Competitive?"

"Yeah, we like to, sort of fight with each other. We try and beat each other in these stupid games, competitions and bets, and…like I told you, I made a bet with him yesterday."

"About my existence?" she asked, crouching down and spreading out the blanket, before she sat down and watched him sit before her.

"Yes. When I snuck out to tell him where I was last night, I told him to come here in an hour. It's sibling pride, and I feel horrible for suggesting it without telling you first, but yesterday wasn't a real ideal time to have a full fledged conversation with you."

"That's perfectly fine," Temperance assured quickly. "The only thing I am worried about is Elsu. If he sees your brother, he won't hesitate to do the same thing he did to you, but he might not get off that easy. My father has his own…pride…to keep, and if he lets the trespassing of two white men slide, then the respect the others in my tribe hold for him will degrade."

"Hm, well you seem to be the adventuring type," he joked. "We could always find a way of hiding from your keeper."

"Last time I did that, he got stuck to me wherever I went," she explained. "My father is…controlling, over my social life."

"Really? He doesn't seem that way."

"He is. He worries of his health. He is a man that leads with instinct, and doesn't usually think first. He is scared that he will be injured, and die, and then no one will be here to lead the tribe. I hate fighting, so it isn't like I could lead a group of men into battle, and it's because of his worry that he is trying to force me into marriage."

"But you don't want to be married do you?"

"No, not right now. Not to some random man that my father chose for me. When I was younger, my mother died, and he started to tell me the stories of how he met her. There was this huge war between my tribe, and the tribe my mother used to be a part of, and my father's father told him to sneak into their village and set it alight with fire, but…he refused, because he met my mother shortly before. He told me about how he was exiled from our tribe, and lived on his own; meeting her for secret meetings under a tree much like this one," she stated, her head tilting up so that she could look through the branches that were starting to lose their leaves. "In the end his father died, but on his death bed he took my father's hand and told him he accepted of his relationship with my mother, and she left her friends and family behind to be with him. It's tragic and sweet all the same."

"So, you want a relationship like your dad had?"

"Not necessarily," she explained. "But I don't want the kind of relationship he is trying to press on me now. When I marry a man, I want it to be because I have…metaphorically…given them my heart for all of eternity, and not because I was forced into doing it."

"I understand," he whispered, smiling at the relieved look in her eyes. "I'm assuming by the look on your face that you haven't had someone say that to you recently."

"Well no…my father won't talk to me about it on the matter. Healer Abey hates men in general, and my friend Angela…she just says that if I don't feel the need to have a man pressed onto me to take care of me, then I should just chose one for my own pleasure and be on my way," she whispered, bringing her knees to her chest so that she could rest both her arms, and her head.

"It's easier to explain things to someone who wants to listen," he said, smiling at her and picking up one of the leaves that fell before them absently. "I've notorious for being a good listener."

At that moment, a familiar cry rose into the air and Temperance rose her head to inspect. She had heard that call many times before, and relaxed easily with a smile on her lips as she looked up to Elsu. "I must go," he muttered in their tongue. "Stay out of trouble Temperance," he finished, as he turned his horse and sped off down the cleared paths towards their village.

"What was that about?"

"My father called," she explained, as she turned and laid back against the blanket. She settled her head against his hip, and looked up into the cloudless sky, before she tilted her gaze backwards to meet his own. "He was required immediately, and since my father called him, I am most likely free from watch."

"Which is a wonderful opportunity for my brother to sneak in here so I can get a free week of laundry," Seeley laughed, as the flutter deep within his chest caused him to reach out and brush away the hair that had been blown across her face.

"It would be, but can I ask something?"

"I believe you just did."

The laugh that bubbled from her lips was heartwarming and sweet, much sweeter now what they were alone or…possibly…it was too sweet. "Clever," she whispered. "Is this all that our lesson is going to be? Just…talking?"

"Well, to learn a language, you have to actually speak it," he laughed. "You are a very smart woman, and you've retained a lot since when you were taught as a child. At this point, I'm just, trying to get you more comfortable with speaking fluently, and then after that, I'll start working on helping you fine up the other things such as grammar, or vocabulary."

"I find I enjoy these lessons," she whispered. "You are very easy to talk to."

"As are you Temperance….as are you."

(Oooh Alternate Universes)

"What do you call this?" she asked suddenly, erupting the silent cadence that had fallen in to. "These… times of cold."

"Well right now, we would call this fall, or autumn. It's when the trees start to lose their leaves and everything turns colors. But after fall, when it starts getting really cold, and snow begins to fall, we call that winter."

"What about the others?"

"After winter comes spring, when all of the flowers bloom and everything starts to grow back, and after spring comes summer, when it's super hot and the sun never ceases to make the day sticky and irritating."

"What is your favorite?"

"My favorite season? Well…I'd have to say this one or winter. I love the smell of the dead, crunchy leaves, and I love the sight of white covering the world after the first snow fall. I'm not a big fan of the cold, but…everything else seems to make up for it. How about you? Do you have a favorite?"

"I enjoy spring," she muttered. "The cold brings death on swift wings, and the warmth brings the return of hope. I get to see the new born forest animals at this time, and it's when I finally get to leave my village for no reason, and run through the reborn forest."

"You're very eloquent for someone who hasn't spoken English since they were four."

"I see the world around me for what it's worth," she expressed. "I'm not a simple being living aside from everything else; I am a part of nature. And I see things around me as such."

"You know what, I'm going to have to get you to read stories to me at night," he laughed, smiling down at the woman still resting beside him. "The way you speak and describe things is very calming and soothing. I'm relaxed enough to fall asleep here and most likely sleep better than I have for the past ten years of my life."

"We might just have to make it a habit to speak to each other when we try to sleep. I've come to find that your voice is also quite soothing," she spoke, her eyes closed as she simply listened to his voice, and felt the breeze of the warming air brush against her skin. She smiled softly, and let her fingers brush along the seams of the blanket beneath them, before she heard rustling in the trees surrounding them. "I believe that's your brother," she muttered.

Much to his distain, Seeley turned his head, and saw his brother poke through the foliage. He sat up straighter, and waited for Temperance to sit up, before he stood and reached down for her hand. "Alright Seeley," Jared grumbled as he walked towards his brother. "This better be your lady."

"It is," he assured, once again letting his hand settle against her lower back. "Jared, this is Temperance. Temperance, this is Jared."

"Well," the younger Booth sneered, "It is very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she whispered, letting him take her hand to shake it only momentarily, before she turned her attention to the man standing beside her. "Does he believe I exist now?"

"I don't know Jared? Did I win this bet?" he asked, smiling evilly.

"I guess so…" Jared muttered, as he stretched his hands out to the side. "I'm happy to further become your personal slave."

"As you should be. You should learn to not gamble little brother."

"Yes, alright, my lesson of the day, but I have something to tell you man. Cullen is not happy that you haven't been around. I covered for you, and said you were out fetching stuff, but he's expecting you to come back with a crap ton of reeds in your arms," the younger man explained. "He said he was sending out a search party tomorrow night if you didn't return, and I can assure you that once you step foot into that camp, you'll be getting a stern talking to."

"Well, that's great," Seeley growled, his hand scrubbing over his face in frustration.

"If…you're looking for reeds," Temperance tested quietly. "I know where to find a hearty supply of them. You can stay with us one more night, and tomorrow morning I will wake early with a few others and we'll go harvest them for you. But for future lies, you might want to choose something more up to date to cover yourself with. Reeds are hard to find when it starts getting chilly like this."

"Wow, she's a Saint," Jared muttered. "Are we all sure she's real?"

"I am here, physically. I would hope you were aware that I was real," she spoke, smiling as Seeley's thumb worked against her lower back once again.

"She's a keeper Seel," the younger brother joked, with a gentle punch to his brother's shoulder. "But, I should be getting back. I don't want Cullen coming after me."

"Yeah, I might as well get all the fire right?"

"Of course…you're older."

Seeley smiled as he watched his brother disappear, and the second that the trees engulfed him, he turned towards Temperance, and wrapped her in a tight hug. He could feel she was surprised, by the tension in her body, but the second she realized what he was doing, she relaxed, and let her arms slip around his body.

"Thank you," he whispered, before he pulled away and settled his hands against her shoulders. "You have no idea, how much you've saved me."

"Well, it would be bad if, you too, were confined to your village, and unable to help me," she explained, as a small smile touched at her nervous lips. "That and my day just…wouldn't be as bright."

(Oooh Alternate Universes)

Freezing air rushed through the village as the moon began to tower into the sky. Once again, Seeley was settled in the array of blankets and pillows that substituted for a mattress, as the fire cracked and burned before him. Heat vibrated around him, but the chill of the air still passed into the hut he was sleeping in. A small shiver rushed up his spine, and gooseflesh touched his arms, before she quickly slipped into his sleeping quarters, and stood in front of the exit with an almost nervous look in her eyes.

"I brought you more blankets," she whispered. "It's very cold tonight, and a fire isn't going to help once you've fallen asleep and can't tend to it."

"Thanks," he said quietly, moving over in the array to make room for her. "Come here and sit down with me."

"Alright, but I can't stay very long," she said almost woefully. "I have to return to my hut. My father will sometimes check on my in this type of weather, because he fears that I will be cold. He will be worried if he finds my bed empty."

"Well, I only need you for a minute," Seeley said softly, smiling and absently running his fingers across the scars on her arm. "Mind talking me to sleep?"

Her laugh was soft, breathy…complete music to his ears. "I wouldn't mind at all, but…what would you like me to talk about?"

"Anything," he whispered. "Absolutely anything."

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me why you see the world the way you do. Explain to me how you feel empowered by the life that is growing around you. Grant me a chance to glance into your mind."

She smiled tenderly, and she watched as his fingers softly roved over the scar on her arm; a soft heat blooming from her chest at the intimate touch he was pressing against her skin. "Like I told you before, I see myself as a part of nature, not as a separate being. We all feed off of each other, and grow together. We tend the fields that provide corn the deer will eat. We pick the fruits that animals and plants have worked together to produce. We drink the water that every other living being survives off of, and we breathe the same air. We live life in a cycle, and we as humans are sole parts of that cycle. We mean no more to any spiritual being than a tree or bird does. We are all equal. I am empowered because I have realized that truth early, and use it to guide my way through my days," she let her fingers drift against his cheek, another smile touching her lips as she watched his eyes move behind his closed lids. "When I saw you, I saw not a danger. I didn't see a foreigner, or a man that was willing to hurt me. I just saw another human that might be sucked into this cycle with me. When I saw you…I somehow knew that I would meet you again. When I met you for the first time, it felt as if you were to be a part of my cycle, and in truth, I'm glad that remained true," her throat felt raw from her confession, and she admired his sleeping face only for a moment, before she allowed her lingering fingers to fall, and her lips to take their place.

"Good night Seeley," she whispered once her kiss had been placed to his cheek. "Sleep well."

She was reluctant to leave the warmth of his side, but she wasn't willing to rustle him from the sleep she had placed him in. The lines of his face were smooth, and his body was still. He was at peace, and because of that, she slipped from his hut as quickly as possible, so that her warmth, and the warmth of the fire, remained unscathed by the frigid air outside.


	7. The Days Wasted

**An: Here's the new installment. Leave your words and tell me what you think. :) **

**twit shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

The ground was covered in frost as she emerged from her hut. Her breath condensed before her lips, as the steam from the small bowl cupped in her hand quickly disappeared into the frigid air. She moved quickly; grumbling to herself at the short amount of time it took for her body to begin shivering. The wind brushed through her hair, and the humidity in the air made the air around her thicker. The rolling skies above her were dark, and she knew it was just a matter of time that snow began to litter the ground.

The sanctuary circling the sleeping Englishman was surprisingly warm despite the chilly air outside. The fire in the middle of the hut had died to cinders, and with a small smile, she softly poked them to life, before she sat down beside his sleeping body. She smiled as she looked over his peaceful face, before she sucked in a final rueful sigh, and reached out to softly touch his face.

But before their skin made contact, Seeley's hand rose to softly grasp her wrist. A smile stretched over his lips, and a soft chuckle left his throat as he let his fingers creep up her palm, until they laced with her own. "Watching me while I sleep Miss Temperance?" he asked, his eyes remaining closed, even as their fingers brushed together softly.

"Not necessarily," she said truthfully, holding the cup closer to him, and allowing the honey scented tea to drift under his nose. "I brought you some herbal tea. I had noticed walking back to the village that you walk quite stiffly for a young man. I'm sure the hard ground, and cold weather isn't helping. The herbs I placed in here will help relax your muscles, and take away some of the pain."

"Wow," he grumbled, sitting up and softly rubbing at a knot in his lower back. "How exactly did you notice that? No one else seems to see it."

"Really? I can notice it easily," her hands reached out as she spoke, and her dainty fingers pressed into a tense spot in his back, instantly letting the pain flood away. "You probably hurt your back doing heavy duty construction work."

"Eh, it isn't going to kill me," he smiled, sipping at the tea she gave him, while her fingers worked against his back. "What's a little pain really?"

"Enough to make you very uncomfortable," she stated, smirking and letting her warmed hand sneak under his shirt to settle against his lower back. He jumped at the contact of their skin but then instantly relaxed, groaning softly as her palm rubbed back and forth against his toned muscles. He felt his insides warming from the tea he was drinking, and as the fire beside them started to grow into a hearty flame he stretched his hands over his head, and sighed as his body fell back and sank into the array of blankets and pillows he was sleeping on.

"Well, I have to disagree. I find that know I am very comfortable."

"Yes, after I helped get rid of some of the pain."

"But if I never had the pain in the first place, there wouldn't be any reason for you to have given me the massage you just did," he reasoned, tilting his head slightly and smiling a soft smile.

"I suppose," she agreed, laughing quietly as he reached out and turned over her hand. His fingers traced across the small cuts on her palms, and instantly his smile turned down.

"You were out cutting the reeds already?" he asked, tracing the thin red lines on her skin with a tender finger. "It's early Temperance. You should have been sleeping."

"I slept for a short while," she explained, watching as his touch soothed the soft sting of her cuts. "But, I woke up a couple…hours, before sunrise, and couldn't get back to sleep. I just decided to get to work, and try and do as much as possible, so I won't inconvenience the others I'm going to ask to help. I actually, got a considerable amount done for the short time I was working."

"Why didn't you just come over here?" he whispered. "I thought you found my voice soothing."

"I do," she laughed, shaking her head at his cocky smile. "But, I refused to wake you. Besides, now you can show up to your camp earlier and get in less trouble than if you strolled in at night. Trust me…I have much experience on the matter."

"I'm sure," Seeley chuckled, his eyes once again going to the cuts across her hand. "Did you have these checked out? I don't want them to get infected."

"I put something on them," Temperance whispered, smiling softly at him. "Don't worry about me so much. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," he assured, sitting up and tearing a piece of fabric from the sleeve of his shirt. His hand cradled her own, and with quick fingers, he covered her wounds. He tied the fabric behind her hand, and once she was bandaged, he pressed his lips against her palm. "But, everyone needs someone to worry about them. If not, then how do we know people care?"

Her muscles contracted in her abdomen, and she felt a soft flutter steal her breath. Her gasp was audible, but it was soft, and wasn't noticed over the cracking of the fire behind her. A soft shiver graced her spine, and once his warm, chocolate eyes locked with her own, she felt at a loss for words. The touch of his lips against her hand was extremely intimate, and that fact scared the shit out of her. She had met this man only days before, and it seemed that a full fledged relationship that could only be conjured after years of knowing each other blossomed over night. Thankfully though, he seemed to have gotten the hint, and he let her hand fall into her lap.

"Temperance, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she assured, her lies feeling sour on her tongue.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I…there…there's just…more meaning to me, behind your words than you probably know."

"You know you can talk to me."

"I'm aware," she muttered, softly shivering as his hand once again reached out and touched her forearm. "But…I...I'm, I don't think I can talk about it now."

"Then I won't push you," he promised, softly brushing his thumb against her smooth skin. "But I also don't want you to feel uncomfortable. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," she whispered, covering his hand with her own. "I just…I should probably go. I need to go find some others to help me so you can return home. I'm sure you're missed."

"Temperance-"

"It's alright, Seeley," she muttered, easily rising to her feet and letting his hand fall from her arm. "When the hunting horns are blown, it would be wise for you to wake. By then, we should have the last of the reeds harvested, and settled near your village," she explained, moving towards the opening of the hut, and smiling once more before she slipped out, and disappeared.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Temperance!" Angela yelled, as she saw her friend leave the hut she was in. "Tempe, I have to talk to you."

"What is it Ange?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest to try and ward off the cold. "Is everything alright?"

"No," she muttered, reaching out and softly cupping her friend's elbows. "Temperance, I've been trying to find you for the past two days, but I could never catch you. I feel horrible about what I said to you, and I have no idea what came over me to make me say it. I'm sorry. I've insulted you, and a whole other group of people that I know nothing about. I know how you feel about matters like that, and I would understand if you were still mad at me, but…I needed to apologize."

"Angela," Temperance whispered, laughing and shaking her head. "It's fine. I forgive you. I can understand your fear towards unknown people. I should apologize for being so harsh. Ange, I'm sorry."

"You're crazy if you think any of this is your fault," she laughed, narrowing her eyes when she noticed the fabric wrapped around her hand. "What is that?"

"A bandage," she explained, tilting her palm towards her friend. "Seeley wrapped it for me because he was scared that the cuts were going to get infected."

"Seeley? Is that what that Englishman's name is? And why was he wrapping your hand? That just…doesn't seem right."

"I…I don't wanna talk about it Angela," she breathed. "But, I do need some help. Mind coming with my to harvest the last of the reeds that are lining the shore?"

"Sure, but…why are you harvesting them at this time of year?"

"To help Seeley," she explained, holding her hand up when her friend's mouth opened to speak once again. "Please, don't ask."

"Alright…well, I'll go get a couple blankets to keep us warm before we leave."

"Okay, meet me at the stables. We'll need the horses to help carry them towards his village."

"Alright, but Sweetie," she called, stilling her friend in her pursuit towards the woods. "Don't think you'll get away with not explaining everything to me."

"Angela, I know better than anyone that I would never get that liberty."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Wow, you really didn't have to do all this," Seeley whispered, keeping his voice down and glancing nervously towards the minutemen standing guard around the city gates. "But, it certainly will get me out of trouble."

"Yes, it will," Temperance returned, tying tight the last piece of rope that held the bundle of off yellow reeds together. "I'm sorry that you're still going to get in trouble though."

"Well maybe if I'm smug enough I won't get that much heat," he smiled, settling his hand against one of the bundles. "I talked to your father. He wants us to continue these lessons, but I don't know how much trouble I'll be in for leaving, nor do I know how I'll be able to sneak away without getting caught."

"Say you're going fishing," she suggested. "I can take you to a fresh water pond that doesn't freeze during this time of year. The earth keeps the temperatures up high enough, and it attracts the fish from the other water ways. It's full of them, and you'll never come up empty handed. We can have our lessons there while we figure out another cover."

"You…you're a genius," he smiled, admiring the intelligence this sweet, beautiful women had. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yes, hear your thoughts," she teased, laughing softly and covering her mouth when she caught one of the guards looking in their direction. She remained still, and once he looked away, she slid a small charm from around her neck. She handed it to him, and he smiled as he looked over the small horn, that was carved out of bone. "Everyone in my village has one of these," she explained. "That's why you hear them all the time. They're used to call attention to anyone who is supposedly out in the woods. They all have different pitches, and I will easily be able to tell mine. If you blow into this three times, once you get to the oak tree we were at yesterday, I will hear it, and meet you there."

"Alright," he agreed, sliding the charm onto his neck, and tucking it into his shirt so that it couldn't be seen. "I will try and sneak out when I can, and please apologize to your father if I can't keep the original time for our meetings. It's a little bit harder to keep a schedule when you're sneaking around."

"Why can't we tell your leader?"

"Because he'll want proof, and he's a man that leads with his gun forward. If we are to do this, you are going to be the one to proposition him, not your father," he confessed, nodding when he noticed her eyes widening. "Exactly, and as of right now, you aren't confident in speaking English to anyone other than me."

"I'm…I'm comfortable with you," she whispered, reaching up to nervously brush a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know," he smirked. "But, Cullen is a very intimidating man, and I could tell you were slightly nervous just talking to my brother. We need to work on your confidence before we tell him anything, and until then he will know nothing. I'm not going to throw you into his quarters without you being ready. I'm not risking your life, or the life of your tribe. I don't care how much trouble I get in along the way, or how much work I have to make up for it."

She smiled softly at his words, and her hand moved to press against her stomach to quell the heat boiling in her blood. The passion in his words was enough to send that flutter to her stomach once again, and luckily a chilly brush of wind rose gooseflesh to her arms, and that heat died. "What should I do in the mean time? When you aren't here to teach me."

"Try and teach a friend of yours English," he muttered. "If you do that, you'll gain confidence, because you know the language well enough to teach someone else. And it will also help your tribe. The more people that understand English, the stronger the bond between our two people can be."

"Who is there?" one of the guards asked, hearing their voices carry with the wind.

"Shit," he grumbled, standing up and blocking Temperance from their view. "Run," he ordered. "I will try and meet you as soon as I can."

"Alright," she whispered, standing behind him and softly touching his back. "Be safe," she ordered, before she glanced up and climbed into the coloring trees, easily making her way away from the camp without making a sound.

"It's me Grayson," Seeley called out, throwing three of the bundles out into their view. "Mind helping me get all this inside?"

"Is this where you've been for the past few days Seel?" Grayson asked, hooking his grubby fingers into the ropes circling the bundles.

"Yeah," he lied easily, throwing the last six of the bundles into their view. "Carry those to Cullen; since I'm sure he's pissed I've been gone."

"Damn right Seeley. You're going to get your ass kicked."

He grumbled and looked over his shoulder, smiling when he easily spotted Temperance's auburn hair brushing over her face. She smiled at him, and brought one of her hands up from the mane of the chocolate colored horse she was perched on. Her fingers rose to her lips, and a soft whistle rose into the air, hardly even heard to his untrained ears. But even so, he got the hint, and his fingers took up the horn resting against his heart. He blew into it, and smiled at the whispy sound that brushed through it. The horn perfectly mimicked her whistle, and with a final blink of her eyes, and quirk of her lips, she turned her horse towards her village, and road away.

"That doesn't matter Grayson…" he whispered to empty air, knowing that the guards were deep in the heart of their camp by now. "The days I have wasted were worthwhile…I promise."


	8. An Almost Lovers Reunion

**An: Cutesy chapter curtosy of Christmas. You're welcome, and Happy Holidays everyone :)**

**Leave me a review, they make me happy, and fuel my muse (most of the time)**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus  
**

* * *

Seeley sighed heavily as the saw in his hand sliced through the last of the thick tree trunks. His heart was pounding, and sweat beaded on his brow as the winter wind continued to slice through his overheated body. It had been almost a month since he had seen Temperance, and with each passing day he missed her more and more. Many times he had tried to sneak out during the night, but every attempt he made; he was caught by his watchmen, and forced into harder and harder labor. Occasionally, he would turn a corner and see a flash of auburn, and know she was there. And as he thought back to those moments, he couldn't help but smile like a fool. It was a wondrous feeling to know that someone cares about you, and it was even more wondrous when that person was one that Seeley himself cared for more than to his liking.

With heavy and sore muscles, the young Englishmen tossed away his saw, and took in a deep breath of the sea air. Weight lifted from his shoulders, and a smile blossomed on his face. Their small colony had grown tremendously in the days before, and Cullen was having to deal with a lot more problems than keeping him wrangled to the limits. His fellow men and women had worked hard to fight off the freezing winter that was slowly taking root in their home, and their work had paid off. Not one finger had been raised to dig a grave for a dead man, and that revelation brought hope to their small collection of people.

Though, Seeley couldn't help but worry about the others settled deeper in the woods. He knew their huts were not well insulated, and he knew that a fire could only go so far. And so, much to his embarrassment, he took up to weaving blankets with the women after dark. Humiliation followed him, and constantly he was teased for his new hobby, but the drunken remarks of spoiled men never fazed him. In the days, he would work off his punishment, and during the night, he would weave until he was sure his fingers would bleed. He was doing this for the woman he cared so much about…the woman that had shown in her subtle appearances that she cared as well…the woman who he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

"Earth to Seeley," Jared said louder, snapping his fingers to try and gain his brother's attention. "Are you in there?"

"What?" the reveling man asked, as he worked to finish the edging on one of his blankets. "Sorry Jared, I didn't hear what you said."

"No shit man," the younger Booth huffed on a laugh. "What's up with you lately? You've been out of it. You wake up at the crack of dawn, and work as if your life depended on it. You hardly eat throughout the day, and if you aren't out cutting up logs for housing, or mining stone for foundation you're sitting here making blankets. But no matter what the fuck you're doing…you have a stupid smile on your face. It really is starting to scare me."

"Jared, it's been a month," Seeley said happily, biting away the extra string and tying it expertly. "Meaning I can finally go on my way without being watched. Ever since that ship arrived and brought over more settlers, Cullen has had so much work on his hands. He'll be too busy making sure people don't die of pneumonia before he worries about where I am."

"What? So are you going to sneak out and go see that little lady of yours?" his brother suggested, laughing and throwing his childhood ball into the air absently. "How do you know she's alright, or if she's still here? Her tribe could have moved somewhere or something."

"I've seen her. In the past weeks I've caught flashes of her creeping through the woods. She's been making her ways closer to our village to make sure I'm alright."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," Seeley explained as he stood from his bed, and folded the large quilt he finished. "Once the sun sets, I'll be riding in her direction. I stole the guard's schedules from them a couple days ago, and planned the perfect time for me to sneak out of here, and get to the stables to grab one of the horses before I leave."

Jared watched as his brother pulled out the stack of blankets he had made in the past month. A multitude of large, fluffy blankets towered from their place on the floor, and his eyes followed as his brother pulled out a few of his knapsacks and compacted the blankets within as much as possible. "So, you spent all of your free time, making blankets…for her?"

"Yes Jared," he grumbled, tossing the full sacks towards the door. "They don't live in houses like we do. They aren't as warm and tightly built as our cabins. They need warmth, and Temperance told me once that she hated the winter because of all the death that accompanies it. She's lost enough in her life, and if there is something I can do to prolong the life of the people she loves, and keep them from winter's grasp, I'm going to do so."

"You're whipped," Jared laughed, as he rolled from his bed and reached under his mattress for his own knapsack. He smiled, and tossed it at his brother, before he grabbed the rope settled in their cabinet and moved towards the door. "I'll have Jasper waiting for you with these babies tied to his saddle. He'll be waiting by our secret exit."

"Thanks Jar Head," the older Booth said, standing up and grabbing the very last blanket that he sat out. He glanced at the intricate stitching he worked into the piece, and he smiled at the color and decoration he added to the fabric. Stitched into this blanket, were warm colors reminiscent of spring. Black thread drew out blooming flowers and flowing rivers, to symbolize the life coming to be. He held the treasure close to his chest, and smiled one last smile, before he slipped from his house, and made his way through the alley ways.

As much excitement he felt for finally being able to see her again; a slightly sickening nervousness was also present within his beating heart.

Oh how he had missed her.

~*~*B+B*~*~

She was settled deep within her bed when she heard the call of the whistle. The soft grasses underneath her blankets rustled loudly as her body jerked upwards, and her feet connected with the cold earth barely heated by the fire roaring beside her. She listened again, grabbing at her shawl as she covered her shoulders, and neared the exit from her hut. Her heart was pulsing rapidly, and her mouth was dry as her quickening breaths condensed to white fog before her lips. She heard the whistle again, and the soft sound of hooves pounding into frozen dirt roads, before she ducked from her shelter and focused her eyes on the sight before her.

Metal clanked as booted feet moved from stirrups to fall onto the ground. The night around her was dark, and she squinted to try and see the physical form of the man she so wished was with her again. She caught a swift movement and once again, as if finalizing her last thought, her whistle was blown quietly, and a smile stretched across her face.

Her feet were burning by the time she took off in a run, but at that point she didn't care, and simply allowed herself to be carried. The clouds were clearing, and small patches of light were beginning to illuminate the face of the man she had missed so dearly, but nothing made it more real, then when their bodies collided, and her arms circled around his neck in a fierce hug.

"Temperance," he laughed, as he circled her in his strong arms. "Well, I suppose it's great to know that you missed me as much as I've missed you."

"If not more Seeley Booth," she whispered against his neck, sighing a shaky and happy sigh as she continued to be held within his arms. "I've missed you terribly. I was scared something had happened to you because of us keeping you here."

"I just got grounded for a little while," he explained, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of her breath heating his skin. "Though, I noticed that you snuck away from your village to come check on me."

"Many times I have wished you were here Seeley," she spoke almost sadly. "I've felt a strong need to talk to you through these hard times, but…every time I tried to get close enough to speak with you, some other man would call for your attention."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, tightening his hold further. "Are…are you alright?"

"I…I wish not to talk about it," she whimpered, burying her face deeper within the crook of his neck. "I only wish to stay like this for a little while."

"That's fine with me, but, I want to get you out of this cold," he whispered, letting her stand away from him on her own two feet. "And I have something I want to give you."

"I noticed these bags on your horse," she said, reaching out and softly stroking the side of the chestnut stallion. "If you untie them, and bring them into my hut, I will take your horse to the stables."

"No," he argued, moving his arm around her waist, and sliding the reins from around his horse's neck. "You will go into your hut and sit. You have nothing on your feet, and you're starting to shiver. I'm not going to let you get sick in this weather Temperance. I am warm; I will care for Jasper myself. You just, take these," he said, unhooking the many knapsacks attached for the horses saddle. "And get comfortable. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she agreed softly, smiling and holding the strings against her stomach. "And, Seeley?"

"Hm?" he asked; turning and smiling at her softly.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to have you here."

"Go get warm," he whispered, nodding towards her home. "I'll be back as quick as I can. I promise."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"I'm making you tea," she said when she heard him step into her abode. "You may say that you have dressed warm, but I could feel how cold you were."

"Well then maybe, you should come here and help me warm up quicker," he teased, stripping off his coat and scarf, before she stood from her position beside the fire and once again walked into his arms.

He held her tight against his chest; her small lithe frame being crushed within his hug. The floral smell of her perfume rose into his nose, and he couldn't help but smile as the familiarity came back in full force. He could feel her heart pulsing under his hand, and silently he wondered if she could feel his own, thumping wildly at the sight of her. He knew he missed her, but once he finally got to see her, he felt as if he hadn't seen her in years, instead of only one month. Though, something inside told him she felt the same. The way her face lit up at the sight of him made his heart melt, and her words after that still brought a sickening feeling to his stomach.

"I've missed you," he heard her whisper quietly, a heavy pump of her heart accompanying her confession.

"I'm here now," he muttered in return, a soft breath escaping against her shoulder as the feeling returned to his limbs, and he felt the last bit of numbness creep away. "And I really want to show you what I've brought for you."

"Alright," she smiled; stepping away from him and once again settling beside the fire to tend to the pot of water she had boiling slowly.

"I've made all of these in the past month," he explained, as he slowly set out every blanket that was being carried within the knapsacks. "Once I was back in my cabin I thought back to how cold these huts are, and I thought that, since I had nothing else to do, I could take up making blankets to give to the people in your village," he breathed out a shaky breath as he felt heat pool in his cheeks. "I know the women are supposed to make the blankets and everything, but I remembered what you told me about winter, and I thought that, if you guys had more things to keep you warm, then death wouldn't come as quickly."

In her spot, her mouth was agape. Her eyes roamed over the stack of blankets she estimated was enough to cover everyone within her tribe, along with their future children. A soft pang stabbed at her chest, and she felt hot tears stinging at her eyes as she looked upon the man that was still a stranger to her people.

"Temperance, don't cry," he fumbled, moving over to her quickly, as she stood to reach out for his wrist.

"No, I'm…I'm not sad," she muttered, swiping away the moisture that slid down her cheek. "I'm…I don't know what to say. This is such a generous offer. No one has ever done something like this for us before, and…you made all of these by hand?"

"Over the course of one month, yes."

"This is amazing," she whispered, turning towards him, and leaning forward enough to settle a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this is going to help us."

"I…I, uh, I actually made one special for you," he said, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. He reached for the blanket he had admired before he left, and handed it to her with a sheepish smile on his lips. "I tried to get all of the colors that reminded me of spring, just so that you'll have something to hope for."

He watched as sadness flickered across her face, but it faded before it could settle into stone. She curled the soft present towards her, and buried her face into the warmth he had sewn into the fabric. It was beautiful in her eyes, and she couldn't find the words to explain how she felt. So she simply settled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder; moving her arms around him once again and whispering her thanks in a barely audible voice.

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Temperance…what were you talking about earlier?" he asked, as he settled in the make shift bed she had made for him. "About…wishing you had me to talk to."

"Oh…um, it's…it's nothing really," she lied. "There's just...there's been a few, turn of events that have made me very upset in the last few weeks."

"What happened?" he whispered, watching as she rolled over, and turned her back to him.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it made you upset. Come on Temperance, you know you can talk to me."

"I know Seeley," she whispered, as she looked up to see the necklace settled on one of her shelves. She felt tears building up in her throat, and a soft itch settled within her palms as she imagined burning the damned piece of jewelry. "Just…just drop it, please."

"Temperance," he hushed; now settled beside her, with his hand resting softly against her hip. He could see the tears falling from her eyes, and he smiled sadly as he leaned forward and placed a small, reassuring kiss against her shoulder. "Please talk to me. I told my brother earlier that I made all of these blankets just so that you didn't have to mourn the death of someone you love. I would do anything to make sure you were happy, and seeing you this sad kills me. Please, tell me what happened."

"Do you see that necklace over there?" she asked, her voice quiet, and scratchy through her tears.

"Yes, I do," he said, glancing at the red beads that fell into the charm of an eagle's feather. "Why?"

"That," she hissed; sitting up beside him and scrubbing at her face. "Is what you would call, an 'engagement ring'," her voice was rueful as she spoke. "Once you left my father forced me to accept the proposal Elsu extended to me…they're planning a wedding in early spring. A wedding I wish with all my heart, I wasn't a part of."

"Why couldn't you have just said no?" Seeley whispered, moving his arm around her body and reaching up to stroke away the tears settled against her skin. "If you don't love this man, then you shouldn't be marrying him."

"I know, but my father can be a very scary man if angered, and our proposals are different in our culture. I have no real say in the matter. If my father finds him strong enough, and able enough to care for me and a family, then…it's done," she whimpered, releasing a soft sob instead of the sarcastic laugh she was hoping for. "I find the man insufferable, and feel nothing but anger and hatred towards him. I wish not to marry a man that just…"

"Ssh," he stopped, moving his lips to kiss her temple comfortingly. "I understand, and I'm sorry that this has happened. Can you not refuse his request and return the necklace to him?"

"I could, but I wish not to anger my father anymore," she said softly, looking up at him with pitiful, wide eyes. "I'm tired of fighting with him. He saved my life, and I owe him my respect."

"You don't owe him your happiness though Temperance," he whispered; his lips moving against her ear, as he nudged his way further onto her bed, and rested back against her pillows. "Come here," he said quietly, reaching up to her until she settled her head against his chest, and snuggled in against his side. His hand rolled against her arm and down her back, before his digits rose to run softly through the silky tendrils of your hair. "Don't worry about it my angel," he muttered. "I won't allow you to live in sorrow for the months that accompany the winter's chill. I'll make sure that smile never leaves your face, even if that costs me my life. Do you understand that?"

"Not at all," she returned truthfully, a soft smile touching her relaxed features. "But that doesn't mean I don't understand your intentions."

"You mean a lot more to me than you believe Temperance, and I can't rest at night unless I know you are happy and cared for."

"I'm happy and cared for now," she whispered in reply. "So sleep. I have seen the work you have been put through, and you deserve to regain the energy you have been deprived of."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" he asked; his eyes falling heavily as sleep began to gnaw at his consciousness.

"Of course I will," she vowed softly, smiling and turning her head to kiss her swear against his neck before they both slipped from the waking world and in to a blissful sleep.


	9. Careful Abuse

**An: New chappeh! :D Woo. I'm trying to write as much as possible before I have to go back to hell Monday. Gah, I hate school. And I also hate having to not be able to write, but this is the last week before semester exams, and exams are amazing...somehow. I like being able to know I only have to go to school for 45 minutes, before I can leave. :D**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

The sun barely touched the horizon when his eyes peeled open. Fatigue was still settled deep within his bones, but as the uncanny warmth at his side gained his attention, he instantly forgot about himself. He reached up tentively and brushed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. The smoothness of her skin brought a soft gasp from his lips, and he smirked when she grumbled and snuggled deeper into his side.

The sound of footsteps alerted his attention, and he held her tighter when the steps paused in front of her door. A soft rustle of the tarp over her door heightened his heart beat, but finally the footsteps moved away, and a sigh of relief left his lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked from beside him, tilting her head upwards to get closer to his warmth.

"It's nothing," he whispered, letting his fingers run through her silky hair, before he turned his nose towards her forehead. "It's just...someone was out front...but they left."

"Hmm, it was probably my father," she explained, sitting up and brushing her hand through her hair. "He usually checks in on me when he wakes up, but, I'm glad he didn't today. This would have been hard to explain had he walked in."

"It would have been even harder to explain had Elsu walked in," Seeley muttered, standing up and stretching his back. "Well...there probably wouldn't be any explanation on my part."

"That will most likely change after you present these gifts to my father," Temperance explained, standing up and moving towards the basin that was settled on the dresser at the far end of her hut. Her hands slid into the lukewarm water before she passed the water over her face. He watched as her pale hand rose and shook out her cascading hair. She felt the ends of the soft strands touch her lower back, and she smiled when she heard the gentle gasp from his lips.

"My god...you're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes widening when she turned towards him with a sly smile.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he amended. He turned towards the stacks of quilts resting near the wall, and he nodded towards them as he poked at the burning embers at the bottom of the fire pit. "Do you think we should bring these to your father now? Seeing as how he's awake."

"If you would like to," Temperance stated as she grasped for her shawl, and brought it over her shoulders. She slipped her shoes on and moved around the fire, reaching out for him and grasping his hand. She tugged him closer to her, and reached up to place her hand against his cheek; tipping up to place a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered against his skin. "I'm not usually complimented on my looks in the early morning."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Father," she whispered, knocking on the wood outside of the hut, before she parted the tarp and stepped inside. She smiled when her father looked up from his seat on his bed. His finger was tracing his elaborately decorated spear, and he stood when his daughter made her appearance.

"Temperance," he smiled, placing his spear against the wall. "What are you doing up, it's early."

She shrugged, and stepped from the door to allow Seeley to step in beside her. Her father's face fell, and he straightened his back in accusation. "What is he doing here so early?" Maska asked, stepping forward and staring down the young Englishman. "He looks well rested...did he stay here last night?"

"Yes father, he did," she began, her hand stretched out to calm her father. "But listen to me. He came in the early morning, and brought with him something for our tribe. He has been condemned to camp for a month, and in his spare time he has worked these for us. You will appreciate his gift...I promise you. Please, just, come with me, and see what he has brought for us."

"Fine," he agreed, after a heated breath left his lips. "But he still must explain why he came to you so early in the morning. I don't appreciate having a man sneak into your bed once the night stretches over the woods."

"He did not sneak into my bed," Temperance defended, resting her hand on Seeley's arm comfortingly. She knew he was worried, and she knew he felt completely helpless not knowing what they were saying. "He could finally leave his camp, and he's been meaning to give these to us. To all of us. Please, father, come with me. You will understand once you see."

Maska's eyes fell down to her hand, holding the wrist of the Englishman. His eyebrow rose questioningly, but Temperance quickly ducked them out of his hut; avoiding the words that she knew her father wanted to say. She led him towards her hut and held the tarp away, nodding for the two men to enter first. She looked up into her father's gaze, and swallowed heavily. She shook her head and once again nodded to enter, before she followed, and moved to stand beside Seeley.

"Those," she began, pointing to the large stack of quilts resting near the door. "He made those for us, so the winter chill wouldn't take us easily. They're large, and durable, and very, very warm. I slept with mine last night, and I assure you that the warmth of our blankets cannot compare."

Her eyes followed her father as he reached down to bring one of the quilts into his touch. His rough fingers brushed over the smooth fabric, and his eyes widened as the heat soaked into his skin. She let her hand drift down to Seeley's, and smiled up at him with encouragement when he looked to her with confusion filled eyes. "Relax," she whispered softly. "He likes it."

"What was he saying before?" he asked quietly, unconsciously tightening his hold on her hand. "When he looked like he was about to slit my throat."

"He wasn't too fond of you sneaking into my bed," she explained, looking up at him and laughing. "But don't worry. You'll be accepted after this."

"This is amazing," Maska muttered, his voice laden with tears. "Why did he do this?"

"Because he cares," Temperance explained, looking up at her friend and smiling gently. "He cares a lot."

"And just because he cares...he goes to these extents?"

"You walked into a burning building that was ready to come crashing down, to save a young girl crying out for help," she whispered, shivering as she relived her memories. "All those years ago you cared...and all those years ago, you went to the extent of risking your own life, for a little girl you have never met before."

"Tell him to come here," he ordered, extending his arm and curling his fingers towards him.

"What does he want?" Seeley asked, slowly staggering forward, but refusing to let go of her hand.

"Go to him," she whispered, letting her hand fall. She smiled at him and nodded towards her father. "It's alright Seeley. I promise. He wants to thank you."

"Oh," he muttered, nodding and slowly stepping up to the elder warrior, and shakily extending his hand. A soft gasp left Seeley's lips as Maska stepped forward and brought the tense Englishman into his arms. Seeley's muscles tensed, until he relaxed and grimaced at the soft chuckle that left Temperance's lips. Quickly, Maska retracted and settled his hands on Seeley's shoulders; speaking to him in the language he couldn't understand. "What did he say?" he asked over his shoulder, smiling when he felt her soft skin run along his own.

"He said," she began, her hand sliding into his own. "Thank you...for everything."

"Oh, well tell him, it was no problem. I was happy to help," he said, smiling at the beautiful young woman standing beside him, as she translated his words into her own tongue, and spoke them to her father.

Maska nodded his head, and clapped Seeley over the shoulder; speaking his fluent language before he turned towards the quilts, and gathered a few of them in his arms. He spoke to Temperance, and then nodded to them, as he ducked from her hut and made his way through the village. Seeley turned towards his friend, and rose his eyebrow; blushing and smiling when she chuckled and shook her head.

"He said he was going to distribute these throughout the town. We have a few people with our healer, already effected by the cold, and he wanted to give those to them as soon as possible. Many of those who die during the winter, die because they can't keep warm. He is hopeful, and very...very thankful. I assure you that you will be honored later today."

"I don't need to be honored," he said quickly.

"Yes you do," she argued. "You don't realize your impact, but it is one to be honored. Once my father announces that it is you that went to these extremes to keep us alive, everyone within my tribe will welcome you with open arms. Your presence will be welcomed at any time...and the upside...if anyone messes with you...they have to deal with my father."

"Alright, I really like that last option," he muttered, laughing and pulling her closer to him. "And by anyone...you mean anyone?"

"Anyone," she reiterated, reaching up with her free hand to hold his bicep. "I know you're thinking about Elsu...and yes he is included. He is rude, and hateful, and a man I despise more than anything. If he were to dishonor you, he would not only have to deal with my father...but he would have to deal with me. And I believe I am ten times worse to deal with than my father."

"Why is it that you care so much?" he asked, moving his hand to cover her own. He looked down into her eyes, and a soft heat began to lick at their spines. His eyes bore into hers, and she shivered softly; her hand twitching against his muscles. Her lips parted gently, and she sucked in a sharp breath before she looked away from him.

"Because you care more," she explained, stepping away from him, and wrapping her shawl around her before she walked backwards towards the door. "And I'm trying to catch up."

~*~*B+B*~*~

"Temperance," she heard the second she stepped from her hut. She rolled her eyes heavenwards, and growled when she turned towards the man she had to call her 'fiancé'. "Where is your necklace?" he asked instantly, dropping from his horse and stepping close to her. She growled and staggered back when he rested his hand on her hip.

"It's on my counter," she hissed, turning her face from him when he reached out to touch her. "I just woke up, I forgot to put it on this morning."

"Forgot?" he growled. "Or didn't want to."

"Elsu," Seeley growled, stepping from her hut and standing before her. He reached out and placed his hand in front of him, stilling him and smirking at the warrior's fire fueled eyes. "Stop," he said in their tongue, hoping he was using the few amount of words he knew properly.

"Temperance, what is this bastard doing here?" he asked, trying to move around Seeley, but growling when the muscular, pale-skinned man pushed him away from her.

"I told you to stop!" Seeley shouted, this time in English, not caring that he didn't understand his words.

"Seeley, calm down," Temperance whispered, reaching up to rest her hand on his shoulder. "Just ignore him."

"No," he argued, letting his hand slide to cover her own. "You don't deserve to be treated like this, and he doesn't deserve you. I'm not going to let him speak to you without regard, when you don't even want to be with him. As long as I'm here, he has to get through me to speak with you."

"I can take care of myself," she assured, turning him around and reaching up to gently touch his cheek.

"I know that," he whispered, tightening his arm around her unconsciously.

"Get your hands off of her," Elsu growled, grasping Seeley's elbow in a tight grip.

"You better get your hands off of me asshole," Seeley growled, shoving his elbow from the warrior's grasp. "You have no right to touch me."

"Seeley, stop," she whispered, trying to pull him away from her fiancé, but her chance was ruined when Elsu reached out and grabbed her upper arm. She winced and released a soft cry as she felt the vessels under her skin burst under his hard vice. "Elsu, get off."

"Ungrateful bitch," he hissed, pulling her towards him.

Seeley growled, and stepped forward; slamming his fist into Elsu's jaw, and sending him flying to the ground. His hand moved to Temperance's chin, letting his thumbs smooth away her tears. "Sweetheart are you alright?" he asked, taking her arm and examining the bruise. He hissed at the sight, and brought her into his arms as he looked at the man sprawled on the ground.

"I...I'm fine," she whispered, settling her cheek against his shoulder. "It just...it hurts."

"We need to tell your father," he muttered, kissing her forehead gently. "He has to see this."

"I know but...what if he does this again?"

"Like I said...as long as I'm here, he has to go through me before he lays his eyes on you," he promised, holding her tightly, and leaning down to gently kiss the bruise forming around her arm.

"Bastard!" Elsu growled, his hand rising to his sore jaw. "You'll pay for this."

"Shut up Elsu," Temperance growled. "You better start running. Once my father sees this...you'll be the next thing they'll be hunting."

"You do that, and I'll kill you," he threatened, scrambling at the ground and trying to gain his footing.

"What did he say to you?" Seeley asked, taking in her shocked expression. "Temperance, what did he say?"

"He said he's going to kill me...if I tell," she whispered, holding his sides tightly as tears began to prick behind her eyes.

Seeley's nostrils flared, and he turned around to see the staggering man. His hands tightened, and even though her hands were holding his wrists, he broke away and slammed his fist into Elsu's temple. He growled as he felt the bones in his hand break, and he held his wrist to his side as he crouched down and grabbed Elsu's chin. He squeezed his sore jaw and made sure their eyes connected; his gaze dark, and fiery. "Listen here...if you go after her...I...will...murder you. Without hesitation...without regret."

"Seeley," she whispered, stepping backwards as others from her tribe started to move into the open.

"Come on," he muttered, moving her into his arms once again. "I need to talk to your father, and we need to have this bruise looked at."

"It'll be fine."

"Just because Elsu doesn't care about you doesn't mean I don't," he said, reaching his hands up and framing her face. "Now I don't care what you say right now, you need this checked out. Please, just...come with me."

"Oh...okay," she whispered, her hands shaking against his chest before he pulled her against him, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Relax baby," he muttered; pressing his lips to her temple. "It's alright. I promise you, Temperance. It's alright."


	10. Keep It That Way

**An: It's three in the morning...I can't sleep...I have to be up in four hours to get ready for school...and I have to take two exams today. In other words...tomorrow is going to be hell, so I'm posting this, and another chapter of Fighting Darkness tonight, incase I die tomorrow. :P**

**Twit Shit: twitter(dot)com(slash)alexosaurus**

* * *

"Seeley," she whispered, as they neared the group of people who her father was standing with. "I don't want to do this."

"Why not?" he asked, turning to her and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, he hurt you. That bruise is nasty, and your father deserves to see it."

"But this isn't the first time Elsu has threatened me," she said, cradling her arm and grimacing as the bruise caught her eye. "And I'm certain that he will follow through with his promise to the best of his abilities."

"Well, the best of his abilities won't be able to get past me," he promised, grasping her hand and pulling her forward. "I promise, I'll protect you, but to do that, I need your father to see this. If he doesn't Elsu will most likely string another story, and have me shunned by your people."

Temperance's eyes were wide in fear, and a soft gloss made her eyes shine. Her teeth descended to her lip, and she breathed out heavily, before she nodded in affirmation. "Alright," she agreed, with a weak, broken voice. "I assume you're right."

"Okay," he murmured, gently bringing her forward and laying a kiss to her forehead, before he moved her closer to her father. "Maska," he alerted, holding her hand tighter as the taller man turned at the sound of his name. His eyebrows rose in interest, and he silently asked why he had been called. "Go on," Seeley started, moving his thumb against the back of her hand. "I'm right here."

"Father," she whispered, looking up into her father's eyes and taking in a shaky breath. "Elsu...he...he..."

"What is it angel?" he asked, stepping forward and brushing the backs of his fingers down her cheek. "What has you so frightened? What did Elsu do?"

"He attacked me," she stated, her hand removing the fabric that was covering her bruise. "He was angered because I forgot to put his necklace on, and when Seeley began to defend me, he reached around and grasped my arm. He told me if I spoke, he...he would kill me..."

Maska's face contorted in disbelief, and he shook his head slightly, before he looked to the dark black and purple lines that circled his daughter's ivory skin. He gasped and took her arm in his fingers, turning it slightly as he examined her wound, and measured the bruise with his eyes. He looked to his hand, and covered her injury with a tender touch; gasping and jumping when she hissed, and released a small cry.

"It hurts father," she grumbled, falling closer to Seeley. "Please, don't touch it."

"I was only measuring daughter," he explained, shaking his head and sighing heavily. "The size seems to match his hand, but I will have to talk to him first. I believe that what you tell me is true, don't doubt that. Is there anything else I should know? Has the whole truth been spoken?"

"Elsu has done this before father. Since we were children he has tormented and hurt me, but he said he would take my life if I ever told. But, this time Seeley was here to protect me. He stood between Elsu and I, and defended me. When Elsu grabbed me, he punched him, and once he was able to recover, Seeley punched him again, for threatening me. I can assure you Elsu will lie, and try and ruin Seeley's name, but just...please try to see the truth."

"You know me my angel. I can tell when one is lying," he assured, moving his hands to the side of her jaw, so that his lips could touch against her forehead. "I will watch him, and have one of my men listen to his loose-lipped conversations. For now...go and rest. Have your bruise looked at."

"It's fine...it only hurts a little. The pain will die away eventually," Temperance brushed away, squeezing Seeley's hand, and nodding towards her father.

"What did he say?"

"He said he will have someone spy on Elsu, and will talk to him personally. I'm sure he will be caught...but until then...please tell me you don't have to leave for your village," she whispered, cursing the vulnerability that leaked into her words. "I don't trust to be alone while he is still within our tribe."

"I promised you I would protect you," Seeley said again, leading her towards her hut, and moving the tarp away so she could duck in. "I swear on my life, that I will keep that promise. If you need me, I'll stay. Cullen is busy anyway, he won't even notice that I'm gone."

"I'm...I'm very glad that I met you, Seeley Booth," she whispered, looking to the ground to hide her embarrassment.

She shivered as his finger hooked under her jaw; his eyes burning as he brought her gaze up to his own. Her throat constricted, and her heart pulsed rapidly as he simply stared into her eyes; his thumb barely twitching against her jaw.

"And I...am not only glad, but very thankful, that I met you, Temperance," he hushed, his thumb beginning to stretch out, against her skin. "If I didn't, I would most likely be dead, at the bottom of a ravine. You saved my life, and now I swear to protect yours. Seems fair enough don't you think?"

"It's not about being fair," she muttered, shivering violently as his thumb descended to brush against her neck.

"Your right," he said, dropping his hand away from her when he noticed the constantly decreasing space between them. "But none the less...I'm here."

"And...like I said before...I'm glad."

~*~*B+B*~*~

They spent the day within the vicinity of her home, indulging in the warmth of a fire, and the comfort they had sitting extremely close together. Their shoulders refused to separate, and they spoke softly for hours about everything and nothing. She told him of the fun moments she remembered of her brother, and she told him of tales she had had with Angela, while he told her of his adventures in England, and the trouble he had gotten into throughout the years.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, for the millionth time in the past couple of hours.

"Seeley," she laughed, tugging the quilt he made for her around her shoulders. "We've been sitting here right in front of this fire for hours. If I wasn't warm, I would have told you. Besides, this blanket you made for me is even warmer than this fire."

"I'm just making sure," he said, shrugging a shoulder, and absently moving his arm around her back. "Protecting you and all."

"It's alright," she chuckled, resting against his side and shaking her head. "You don't have to worry about me all day every day. I've survived this long, I can take care of myself."

"You of all people should know that nature is a very strong being," Seeley said, resting back against the wall of her hut, before he threw another blanket over their laps.

"You are correct. But I am strong, I am healthy, and I make sure that I am warm when I sleep. It's the night that sneaks in with the knives of death. When you're asleep, you're calm...unaware...able to be slowly frozen without realizing it. If you aren't warm when you sleep, you will more likely get sick, or die just from being cold. But I keep warm. Especially last night, when I had you as a human heater beneath me."

"I have found that I enjoy being your human heater," he teased, reaching up and sensually sliding his finger along the line of her jaw.

"As do I," she smirked. "I should tell the others that you're much warmer when you're cuddled up with someone else."

"That would make things considerably less awkward if your father walked in," he laughed, smiling when she rested her head on his shoulder and held him tighter.

"I really don't care what my father would say at this point," she muttered, snuggling closer into him. "Do you have to go home?" she asked.

"No," he whispered, moving his nose into the depths of her long auburn hair. "Not tonight. I can stay here with you."

"Good," she hushed, closing her eyes against the pulse she could feel within his chest. "I...I find I would be very sad if you had to leave."

"Aww, you'd miss me," he teased, once again brushing his finger against her jaw.

"I would," she assured, keeping her eyes closed to avoid the intense look she was sure had colored his gaze. "I like you being in my life Seeley. I feel safe with you...I feel cared for when I'm with you. It makes no sense why, since I haven't known you for long, but I'm not going to fight against an amazing person that just happened to stumble into my life."

"Well, I'm very stubborn, I would have been here even if you wanted me gone."

"Good," she smiled, finally turning her eyes up to his. "Keep it that way."


End file.
